Jail Bird
by Sound Shadow
Summary: Prison was everything and nothing like Deidara expected. SasoDei plus other side pairings. Mostly focused on Deidara and the rest of the Akatsuki.
1. Prologue

**AN: Deidara lands him self in prison, the reason why, will be revealed soon enough, those who know what Deidara's like will probably guess why he's in prison. I got this idea the other week when I went and saw Big Stan with my friends, the way they called the younger inmates females and treated them like girls, made me think of Dei, and then this idea formed in my head, surprisingly I remembered it seemings I wasn't..sober when I saw the movie. Even though I shouldn't be writing this cause I still have " Love With Caution" going, I couldn't help it. **

**This will mostly be about Deidara and Sasori, but the other members of the Akatsuki will appear frequently, especially Hidan. other pairings may or may not include Hidan and Kakuzu maybe, I'm not sure yet and possibly Itachi and Kisame. There will also be some Deidara and Orochimaru, one sided though.. or forced more yeah. It will start off fairly dark with rape and abuse, there may be some suicide attempts/suicidal thoughts as well as self harming. Lots of violence. and because I'm making Hidan a main character in this lots of swearing. It will contain yaoi, although if you squint Deidara and Sasori could be considered het. But the other pairings no matter how hard you squint will remain yaoi.  
**

**Jail Bird : Prologue  
**

_Deidara had heard horror stories about jail such as rape, deaths, riots all the usual stuff that everyone hears about it. The blonde wasn't scared though. With everything that he had been through, jail was just another adventure for the blonde, he didn't think about his age and his looks would be his downfall,. When he looks back on his past he would realise his mistake, maybe cut his hair before going into jail or maybe avoid it all together... but that's the past and the blonde knew he wouldn't do anything different. No matter how much pain he was caused during those years in jail. Prison was everything he expected and yet nothing at all of what he thought it would be. He would have never of though jail would bring him his true love and his happiness._


	2. Life on Standby

Deidara sighed heavily and stared at the bunk above his bed with distaste. He was yet to meet his cell mate, he also wasn't looking forward to it. He'd only be in prison for a few hours, and he already came to the conclusion he was on the bottom of the food chain here. Deidara didn't like it all, on the outside he was at the top, feared and respected but admittedly it took him a long time to get to that stage, but been in prison was like been in a whole different world. The outside didn't exist anymore, the tales of the outside were like dreams or childhood fairy tales, it all seemed so unreal. A world where you could go where you want, when you want, a world where your life wasn't constantly threatened and you didn't have to fight to stay on the top. However, as Deidara thought about that, the outside was so similar, it just wasn't widely realized, you were still controlled by a higher power, a high power that made you work. That decided how much you'll pay for simple but needed items like food, and the higher powers still fought to stay on the top, but they were usually more subtle about it, unless a war broke out.

The blonde had yet to explore the prison, he'd only caught glimpses of it as he was brought to his cell, but as he walked past the other inmates, he already had to put up with perverted looks and comments about his gender, in which he had snapped and already made enemies in the prison.

_Deidara stared straight ahead, following the guard that was taking him to his cell, the other inmates all stopped to look at the new meat, giving longing looks. The boy's long hair and feminine looks making him an instant target for perverted and sex deprived inmates._

_"Lookey here, the Boss brought us a nice present to play with." One voice on Deidara's left purred out._

_"Hey girly girl wanna spend a night with me?" _

_"Oi, sexy blonde, stick with me and i'll keep you safe.. just do what I want."_

_Deidara continued to ignore these comments but his temper was rising quickly, on the outside he was also considered hot tempered and in prison was no different. An inmate stepped in front of Deidara, blocking his path, the guard realized and stopped, but make no attempt to help him._

_"You're new here...intresssting." The voice all but hissed out at him._

_The new prisoner looked at the block in his path, and froze, Deidara feared very little, but he definitely feared this inmate. He had almost white skin, long black hair and snake like yellow eyes. However, Deidara wasn't one to let his fear show, maybe if he acted defiant now, he'd have no problems later, how wrong he was though._

_"Stating the obvious yeah, and I don't see how that's any interest to you snake boy." Deidara bit back, venom laced in his voice._

_"You have..courage..I like that in my girlsss.. but you will obey me." The snake man looked rather amused with Deidara's attempted defiance, not at all worried and he didn't back down much to Deidara's disappointment. _

_"I'm not a girl yeah!"_

_"You are now.. you will be one of my girlsss.. but don't fear you'll fit right in.. and I promissse the other inmatesss won't go near you."_

_"I don't care yeah! I'm not been anything of yours. I don't belong to you now stay the fuck away from me yeah!" Deidara stepped around the snake man, who didn't attempt to stop him. Deidara continued to walk after the guard who had started to walk again._

_"I've never seen someone..deify you like that Lord Orochimaru.." A silver haired male with glasses stated, looking up at his Lord with respect._

_"You're right Kabuto..this one will be intresting to get..I mussst have him though.." Orochimaru hissed out softly before walking away. Kabuto trailed behind him obediently._

_No one noticed another silver haired male in the background, watching intently, the male, who was not wearing a shirt let out a low whistle, " Well fuck me.. Sir Leader is going to want to know about this.. no one ever stands up to Orochimaru.. unless it's us of course."_

_"You're right.. however let's not inform Sir Leader yet.. we will watch the boy first..see if he breaks once Orochimaru continues to advance after him." Another voice replied to the shirtless male._

_"Fuck..you sure..? If Orochimaru does succeed in breaking him he's going to be no fucking use to us."_

_"Yes I know this Hidan, that's why we want to see how strong willed he is.. if he breaks under Orochimaru then he's not strong enough for the Akatsuki."_

_"Yeah..fuck I guess you're right Kakuzu.. but fuck I know what it's like to have that fucking creep after you.. if.. it wasn't for you.. I'd still be his little fucking pet" Hidan spat out with disgust._

"_I know that, maybe the blonde will get lucky and find someone to protect him until we decide whether he's worthy enough to be mentioned to Sir Leader." Kakuzu told the foul mouthed man calmly. _

_Both males walked off, heading down the corridors and smirking as all the other inmates moved out of their way for them. Life was good, even if they were in prison, they had more freedom here, guards stayed out of the way of the inmates, as long as they didn't try and escape or touch they guards they could do what they want including violence which was one of Hidan's favorite past times.. that's why he ended up in prison, apparently slaughtering a family in a bloody and painful manner even if it was to please his God, was rather illegal, getting him a life time sentence in prison. Hidan and Kakuzu had a reason that all the other inmates moved out of their way and were feared, they were a part of the prison's most dangerous group. The Akatsuki which consisted of 8 of the most dangerous criminals, all committing the highest sins and all getting life sentences._

Deidara still stared moodily at the other bunk, the way he was staring at it was as if it was all the bunks fault he ended up in prison. It's fault that he had some deranged snake man after his ass. Deidara's stomach rumbled loudly and he cursed getting here so late that he missed lunch. _" I'm so bored yeah.. there's nothing to do here.. they took all my clay.."_ The blonde smirked, with good reason they took his clay. He could cause a lot of damage with it, been the reason he was here in the first place. Deidara let his eyes close, hoping that maybe he'd wake up and it was all a dream, and if not at least he really hoped that when he woke up it would be time for dinner. The blonde boy drifted off into a light sleep he wondered whether, if he ever got out on prison, the outside world would be exactly the same, as if it stopped for him when he went to prison.


	3. Prisoners of Today

**AN: I got the job to babysit my 7month old niece again, making this very hard to write, she was determined to put my laptop in her mouth, I gave up and put Naruto Shippuden on, and she seemed to like it lol She watched it for 20 minutes intently, before starting to try and kill me with one of her toys .**

**Lots of Dei X Sasori interaction in this chapter. **

**Reviews would be nice.**

Deidara opened his eyes slowly, like a cat awaking from its nap, he looked around lazily. Remembering where he was. He shot the bunk above a disapproving look, blaming it that when he woke up he wasn't back in his own bed. He heard a slight chuckle and sat up so fast it caused his head to spin. Making everything around him blurred, he couldn't locate where the sound came from, he shook his head slightly and the cell came back into focus. Much to his surprise there was a young looking male sitting across from him.

Deidara took in the features of the other male carefully, he had red hair and not just a ginger colour, actual red hair. Deidara had never seen anything like it, he resisted the urge to reach out and touch it, to see if it was as soft as it looked. The other male had dark muddy eyes, reminding Deidara of when he was a small child and he used to try and make sculptures out of mud, back before he discovered clay. The male looked to around 5 years or so older than Deidara, but it was hard to tell. The male still had a rather childish looking face. Deidara continued to examine every bit of the other male before he was interrupted quite rudely.

"Stop staring at me brat." The voice of the other male was very monotone, not showing any emotion at all. Deidara wasn't sure whether the male was angry at him or not.

"I'm not staring yeah.." He denied staring of course, but the tone of his voice suggested he was quite guilty, almost as if he was caught stealing the cookie from the jar.

"Clearly you do not know the definition of staring, where one looks at another for a long period of time." The emotionless male raised a brow at Deidara.

"I know the definition yeah! I'm not stupid." Deidara shot back with certainty, he hated people treating him like he was stupid, he blamed it on being blonde. "Who are you anyway yeah?" He added as an after thought, wondering why this male was in his cell and accusing him of staring and insinuating that he was stupid.

"I should be asking you that, brat." The other male didn't give away anything much to Deidara's frustration but before he could say anything the other male continued. "You're in _my_ cell after all."

"Your cell...yeah?" Deidara asked with confusion, this was his, the guard placed him in this cell, unless-

"Yes. Unless you have a good reason to be here. Get out."

-They were now cell mates.

"No yeah!"

"No _yeah_? That's a bit contradictory don't you think brat? You're my new cell mate aren't you.?" Sasori sighed, sounding rather displeased.

"Stop calling me brat, my name's Deidara yeah!" After a pause he continued, "I guess I am your cell mate yeah.." He sounded hesitant about this, like he hoped it wasn't true.

"I don't care what your name is brat, this is my cell, you'll do what I say, starting with shutting up and not talking to me."

"You can't tell me what to do yeah! I have as much right to be here as you do." Another pause, he wanted to know the other males name. Deidara knew he was pushing his luck but at the moment he could care less, "What's your name anyway yeah?"

"What's it to you brat?"

"If you don't tell me, I'll make one up for you yeah." Deidara threatened the other male, he had already thought of one nickname along the lines of bastard.

"Sasori. Now shut up and leave me alone." With that, the red head picked up some wood sitting on his lap that Deidara failed to notice before and started carving it with what looked like a blade from a shaver.

Deidara watched fascinated with how carefully Sasori removed bits of wood. Making it take shape of something else, he wasn't sure what it was yet and it was making him long for some clay to make something of his own. He thought about how suiting his name was 'Sasori"... Scorpion, he sure stung like one, instead of a poisonous stinger, he stung with words of venom.

Much to Sasori's disbelief, the blonde boy started talking again. The last cell mate he had was shit scared of him, doing as he said, he only had that cell mate for 5 years before he was released, he hoped this blonde brat had a short sentence too.

"Are you an artist yeah?" Deidara asked with curiosity, he had being watching Sasori for some time now. Deidara could no longer take the silence, he had to know.

"Yes...I am...what would you know about art brat?" Sasori responded to the brat only because the subject was of art. Which to Sasori was just like air, he needed it to survive.

"I'm an artist too yeah." Deidara said proudly with the air suggesting it was a great accomplishment.

"What's your definition of art?" Sasori was pleasantly surprised. Maybe the brat wouldn't be so bad after all-

"It's fleeting yeah, you get to see it for only a few seconds, then it's gone forever and only the memory remains!" Deidara gushed with excitement, his face lighting up like Christmas came early.

-Then again.. maybe he was just a stupid brat.

"You're wrong brat, art is everlasting, it's not just a memory. Memories change and are forgotten, true art can be viewed forever, so one will never forget it. That's what my art is. Eternal." Sasori informed the brat of this, like it was the most obvious thing ever and if he dare argue he'd be getting that razor shoved into him. "How old are you anyway brat?" It's not like Sasori cared, he just wanted to change the subject, the pointless arguing over art was giving him a headache. He didn't need to argue his point, he knew he was right.

"18 yeah.. what about you?" Deidara seemed to accept the change of subject easily, letting it drop, the blonde planned on bringing it back up again eventually.

Sasori looked slightly amazed, he'd expected the boy to be at least 21. His curiosity was getting to him, what had the brat done to get him in jail? Surely at such a young age it would have being something as simple and minor as breaking and entering or to the likes of that, but Sasori wasn't sure, the brat's eyes showed a lot of innocence however, under that Sasori noticed there was a deadly look. "I'm older than I look." Was the reply from Sasori, once again withholding information from the younger boy. Sasori was proud of himself for holding back curiosity about why the brat was here. Unfortunately his mind occasionally worked against him. "Why are you here brat?" Sasori internally hit himself, why did he have to ask, this would leave to another conversation, one which would be mentally draining for the antisocial red head.

Deidara paused, not sure whether to tell Sasori why he was here, it's not like it affected Sasori's life if he didn't know. "None of your business yeah." The reason he was here was something he didn't want anyone knowing yet, he'd rather think that the other inmates thought it was something simple like robbery. Deidara knew due to his young age no one would think it was possible for the blonde to commit such a heinous crime.

Now Sasori was not one to pry information out of others, or really even care about that information, but the fact the blonde boy had being so open up until now, and just plainly refusing to tell him, quite honestly annoyed the hell out of Sasori.

"You're refusing to tell me brat? Then it's not something small like breaking and entering? Unless it is and you don't want people to know, hoping you can get a tougher image? No.. there's a look... in your eye...it's a deadly look..." Sasori trailed off, wondering if he was getting any closer, he watched the blonde's one showing eye carefully, the blonde's face showed uncertainty and slight fear. Sasori smirked, knowing now that he was getting close.

"I'm here..because of my art yeah." Deidara let him know this much, he couldn't figure anything out from this information, and if he played his cards right, he'd be able to change the topic.

Sasori didn't think it was possible to be even more annoyed at this point. His art? What kind of answer was that? The red head froze.. maybe he and the brat had more in common than he though, after all, wasn't he here for his art?

"You're art...what is your art brat? Other than your stupid definition of fleeting?"

"I make clay sculptures yeah..."

Sasori was surprised, that was similar to making puppet, as he did, they were both sculptures.

"And then I blow them up yeah!" Deidara's excitement was back, losing the uncertainty and fear his one showing eye had before revealed.

The red head went straight back to his previous theory that the boy was stupid and a brat. He blew them up? What was the point of even making them then? Sasori was going to find out, damn his antisocial-ness he needed to know why the brat had such a weird view on art. Sasoi hadn't even realized that the brat had subtly veered the topic off why Deidara was in prison.

"What's the point of even making them if you're just going to destroy them again brat?" Sasori demanded.

"To make them fleeting. I usually make birds or insects, things that fly, because I always dreamed of flying yeah, and then I blow them up, it creates amazing colours and even the noise is amazing, and I'm the only who can see them yeah. I don't usually show anyone my art, I don't make it for others, I make it for myself yeah it's like a drug I lose myself in the colours and sounds of the explosion and once the effects wear off I want more yeah." Deidara's explanation was an interesting one, his voice as he said it was slow and meaningful.

Sasori accepted this explanation, he still didn't like the brat's idea of art, but his reasoning was good. "How do you blow them up?" Sasori really was internally cursing himself for being so curious.

"With explosive powder, I mix the clay and powder together, it's a bit like gunpowder only stronger. Allowing for the clay to explode after been lit yeah."

"Hn.. My art.. is better. It's eternal and can be viewed forever." Sasori picked up the wood he was carving earlier, "I make puppets."

"Puppets? Can I see one yeah?" Deidara ignored the comment about Sasori's art been better, if the red head wanted to be delusional and believe it then, that's fine, but Deidara really wanted to see one of Sasori's puppets so he avoided angering the red head.

Sasori stood up and walked over to shelving on the wall, he picked up a book and opened it, inside was a small puppet, the books pages cut out and the puppet stored in there. He removed the puppet and handed it to Deidara. The curious blonde boy took it and examined it thoroughly, he then used the stings to make it move, amazement showed on Deidara's face and he looked up to Sasori.

"Can I keep it yeah? It's beautiful." Deidara's voice was one of awe and amazement.

"Yeah..I guess, just don't blow it up brat. It's so hard to get the supplies to make the puppets in prison.." The only reason Sasori was letting the brat keep the puppet was simply because no one had ever referred to his art as beautiful before.

"I won't yeah." Deidara sat the puppet on his pillow and smiled softly.

Sasori resumed carving his latest puppet and Deidara fell into a silence, happy to watch Sasori carve the puppet. It was then, the red head realized that Deidara had successfully changed the topic of Deidara's crime. Sasori let it go for now, it took a lot to impress him but the fact a mere 18 year old boy could trick the scorpion was a feat, Sasori's reward for this was not to question the brat for at least another day.

The silence between the two artists lasted for around 20 minutes, before a loud rumbling noise emitted from the blonde boy's stomach. Sasori raised a brow at this nuisance noise.

"Sorry yeah...I haven't eaten today." Deidara explained sheepishly.

Before Sasori could reply to starving blonde a voice called out to him from the cell door.

"Sasori, Sir Leader requires your presence." The voice was an odd one, almost sounding double toned. The man whom the voice belonged to looked at Sasori's new cell mate and licked his lips.** 'He looks delicious. Can we have him?' **"No..we cannot.. He appears to belong to Sasori..such a shame."

Deidara looked at the strange man in fear, he had hair that appeared to be green much to Deidara's disbelief, and half of the man was painted black, or was half pained white? Deidara was confused and worried that he was going to be possibly eaten by this strange man. Silence lingered for a few seconds before Deidara spoke up, with frustration.

"I don't belong to him yeah! I don't belong to anyone." Deidara had had it with people thinking and wanting him to belong to someone.

The strange man chuckled, "If you say so boy." He then gave Sasori a reminding look, that they have someone else to be and then promptly walked out. He disappeared as suddenly as he appeared.

"Zetsu won't really eat you brat. Well... probably not." Sasori reassured Deidara, not for the sake of comforting the blonde, he just liked watching the different facial expressions Deidara had. Sasori then too turned to walk out, but not before calling back to the brat. "Dinner's in 20 minutes brat," and with that Sasori was gone too. Leaving Deidara on his own again.

Deidara layed back on his bed, but not before removing the puppet on his pillow, the blonde played with the puppet for a while letting his thoughts go somewhere else or more to the point a certain someone else. Sasori sure was different, he was hard to read, polite one minute and angered the next, his words wern't meant for comfort they were meant for harm, but Deidara realised the pupper master seemed to show a lot of intrest in him. Curious about his crimes, art and even age. Deidara had the feeling the art argument was going to contiune for a long time. Knowing that neither of the artists would ever truly accept each others ideas of art. Deidara thought about the strange man, Zetsu, that's what Sasori called him. He looked like some sort of plant with his green hair and he was clearly race confused, been painted either half black or half white, which of them Deidara could not tell. Also..who was Sir Leader? The reason that Sasori so abruptly left. After a while Deidara's thoughts drifted off to wondering if the 20 minutes were up, he stood up in the hopes he could finally feed his growling stomach. The blonde boy headed out the cell door hoping he could make it to the mess hall in one piece.


	4. My Crime Against Humanity

Deidara sat down at a table grumpily, stabbing the food in front of him with a fork. He'd never being called a girl so many times in his life. Just walking from his cell down to the hall to get something to eat he got so many comments that for the first time in his 18 years of living, he was he tempted to cut his hair off. Deidara gazed around at the other tables, he spotted Sasori's flaming red head, he was sitting at a table with 6 other males. Deidara only recognized Zetsu, having met him earlier with threats from the strange man about possibly been eaten. The other males consisted of a silver haired man not wearing a shirt. A male with fairly long black hair, tied loosely into a pony tail. A very large male with blue hair that stuck straight up. A male who Deidara could hardly see anything of all, he was covered in clothes and the last male, possibly the leader of them had orange hair and so many piercings Deidara couldn't count them, this male was sitting on the end of the table and the others were paying full attention to him.

"My my, the poor little girl isss all alone..sssuch a sshame."

Deidara let his head drop to the table with a soft thud. "Fuck off yeah." The blonde boy was hoping that he'd manage to avoid the snake but he was clearly wrong.

"Come ssit at my table, you will be sssafe there." The soft hissing tone of Orochimaru told him.

"I'm not stupid yeah. I'd feel safer standing on the edge of a cliff than been anywhere near you yeah."

"Do not make me asssk you again girl." The soft tone was replaced with a dangerous venomous edge.

And that's when everything went from bad, to worse,had the boy thought about his actions maybe he wouldn't have snapped so much. Deidara glared up and shouted at the snake, been so sick of called a girl. "I'm not a girl yeah so stop calling me one you fucking snake!"

Orochimaru grabbed Deidara's head and slammed it into the table, making a much larger thud when Deidara's head previously hit the table. The blonde's head was ringing and white spots were appearing in his vision. The violent snake pulled Deidara's head up using the younger boy's hair, looking him in the eyes. He softly hissed out at him."Next time, you won't be ssso lucky. Take thisss a warning my _girl_." Before walking off an joining another table.

Deidara groaned, his head felt like a thousand elephants just ran over the top of it. He noticed many tables had stopped to watch the scene with the blonde and the snake. Many already losing interest and going back to their own conversations. He noticed many people at Sasori's table looked at him for much longer, before turning around and talking, but not without glances back at him. Making the blonde wonder if they were discussing him. Deidara layed his head down on the table, the cold metal feeling soothing against his now raging headache. Once he could think more clearly, he slowly stood up and made his way back to his cell. His dinner forgotten and not eaten.

Pein looked on with interest, watching the scene fold out between the two males, one male not so convincingly looking like a male. "How..interesting.." Pein looked back to the other males at the table "Has anyone else had contact with this...boy?" He asked with interest, pausing before he said boy, making it sound like he too was not sure about the gender.

"I told _you_ that we should have fucking told Sir Leader, didn't I you dipshit?" Hidan whispered to Kakuzu who was sitting next to him.

"Yes well. It's so rare you're ever right about something." Was the calm quiet response from the man covered in clothes, all but his green eyes showing.

"What the fuck did you just say you asshole?" Hidan's voice was raised, forgetting to be quiet as so Sir Leader would not hear their conversation.

"You heard me you foul mouthed piece of shit." Kakuzu snapped back at him, he was so sick of Hidan's bipolar behavior.

"Piece of shit? Now who's the foul mouth you fucking dick."

"Hidan. Kakuzu. Shut up and tell me what you know right now." Pein internally sighed, Hidan and Kakuzu were his most tiring members. Always arguing.

"We saw the boy earlier, standing up to that fucking creep Orochimaru, I suggested we tell you, but this dipshit here." Hidan jabbed his thumb in the direction of Kakuzu, "Said not to." He finished, smiling smugly, hoping to get Kakuzu in trouble.

"And why Kakuzu..would you say something like that?" Pein looked at Kakuzu with a brow raised, his voice with the underlying tone of cruelty.

"It was only in everyones best interest that I decided to watch the boy for a while...and see if he ended up breaking under Orochimaru. If he did...then he wouldn't be of any interest to us." Kakuzu explained cautiously, he really didn't want to endure Sir Leaders wrath.

"I'll accept that Kakuzu, you are right. However in the future I wish to know straight away so I too can make a decision, as I'm the Leader I wish to be informed of everything. I will not tolerate secrets." Pein informed him with a warning look.

Hidan huffed slightly that Kakuzu didn't really get in trouble. Sasori kept quiet, unsure whether to tell Sir Leader that the boy, Deidara was his cell mate. Sir Leader would find out eventually and the punishment would be dear, for not saying something. Sasori sighed slightly.

"The brat's my cell mate." His monotone voice informed Sir Leader, before anymore questions could be asked he continued. "His name's Deidara...he's 18 and that's all I know about him. He's a brat and isn't worth the Akatsuki's time."

"He certainly is...young, almost the same age as Itachi when he first came here." Pein looked over at Itachi, the black haired male. Itachi's dead eyes gazing at Sir Leader with no emotion. Itachi was 17 when he first came to prison. Joining the Akatsuki within a few months of arriving. "Sasori... it is now your job to find out as much as you can about Deidara...Most importantly why he's here and how long he will be here for." Pein looked at Sasori with a look of he better not argue.

"Yes Sir Leader." Sasori replied...should have kept his mouth shut, he was kicking himself now.

"Dismissed." Was the final world from Pein, as he stood and left. The other members slowly leaving in different directions.

Sasori grabbed some food that he left uneaten, he didn't eat much, always small amounts. Just enough to keep him healthy. As he made his way back to his cell...and he supposed Deidara's cell too now, he wondered how he ended up stuck with prying information out of the blonde brat. After their last conversation he really didn't want anything to do with him. As he entered the cell he noticed the brat laying on the lower bunk, with his showing eye closed, a look of pain stuck the his face. Sasori threw the apple and uneaten sandwich at the blonde, effectively making the brat grunt as the items hit him.

"What...yeah..?" He opened his eyes quickly, wondering what the hell hit him, noticing the food he looked around. Spotting Sasori he gave him a questioning look.

"After your run in with Orochimaru, you didn't get to eat. I'm in no mood to listen to your stomach growl all night." With that Sasori climbed up to the top bunk and started carving away at his latest puppet.

So the snake had a name, Orochimaru. Deidara started eating the food Sasori brought him, the food disappearing quickly. He was surprised that the scorpion had done this for him, even though with the excuse of not wanting to listen to the blonde's stomach rumble. After finishing the food he layed back down and closed his eyes muttering out a quiet thank you to Sasori.

"Sasori." Deidara called the other males name out, hoping for a response.

"What do you want brat?" Sasori probably wouldn't have replied, he thought, but he was under orders from Sir Leader to find out more about him.

"How long have you been here for yeah?" Deidara asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Too long brat." Well this was going in the right direction for Sasori.

"Why...?"

"Why _what_?" It didn't take much to irritate the red head, and the question 'why?' is not very specific.

"Why are you here yeah?" Deidara asked again, this time with a more explained question.

"Hn... you tell me why you're here and I'll tell you." Ha, Sasori thought in triumphant, maybe he could find out this information quickly, then he would no longer have to have anything to do with the brat.

"I...don't worry then yeah." The blonde's voice was quiet.

"What did you do that's so bad brat? We're all criminals, it's not like you'll be looked down upon." That was a lie Sasori thought, some crimes could get you seriously hurt.

"I guess yeah. I'm...a murderer yeah." Deidara's voice wasn't one of regret though, it sounded like he was _grinning_, Sasori couldn't tell though, he couldn't see the brat.

"Hn, be more specific brat." A lot of people in the prison are murderers, the extent of the brutality was what differed, and the amount that someone had killed. Surely this blonde brat would have only killed one, he didn't seem the type to be some mass murderer.

"I used my art, and I blew up the local police station, there was so many deaths. I killed 20 people Sasori yeah. I don't even feel bad, it was my master piece yeah." Deidara said, with maybe even a hint of pride in his voice.

"...." Okay so Sasori was wrong, the brat was capable of killing multiply people, but blowing them into pieces wasn't art. "That's not, you brat. My art is true art, eternal. I take human bodies and turn them into puppets. That's true art, eternal beauty...Only I got caught in the end. A shame really, It's too hard to continue my true art here." Sasori stayed true to his word, telling the brat was he was here in exchange for the same information, only from the blonde. It didn't matter to Deidara and was no importance if he knew what the puppet master did, but to Sasori, it was everything. He needed to know or Sir Leader would not be impressed.

"Human puppets...that's.."Deidara tried to think of an appropriate word. "Beautiful yeah." He told Sasori softly.

"Hn, at least you appreciate true art...even if you don't understand the meaning of it. Now go to bed brat." Sasori was once again surprised that the brat thought his art was beautiful. Even more surprising that the brat wasn't disgusted by the idea of human puppets. Then again he got a thrill out of blowing people up so.

"Goodnight Sasori yeah." Deidara replied, the hint of sleepiness in his voice.

"G'night brat." Sasori mumbled quietly, listening to the steady breathing of the blonde brat below him. The sound of the brat's breathing would become almost like a soothing lullaby to him in years to come.


	5. The Smile That Kills

Deidara sighed heavily as he sat outside in the exercise area. Many games were going on around him. Also a lot of groups had formed, sitting in various places around the yard. He noticed Sasori's group and with disdain, Orochimaru's group. There were six people in his group not including him. He studied them all, making sure he'd know who to stay away from. There was the silver haired man who was wearing glasses. He seemed to be the closest to the snake. Always seeking out the attention from the snake. It sickened the blonde boy to watch. A white haired extremely skinny male with two identical silver haired males on either side of him. A large bulky male with ginger hair and a brown haired male. They seemed to be closer to equals to Orochimaru, or at least they didn't kiss his ass like the silver haired glasses wearing male.

The blonde look down at his hands, they were covered in dirt, he'd been running dirt through his hands. Watching it fall softly back to the ground. It was useless for him, he couldn't make sculptures out of it, but at least it was an almost familiar substance in his hands. It relaxed him greatly to feel the earthy substance coat his hands. He looked back up, eyes falling onto Sasori's group. The red head hadn't said more than a few words to him since the night Orochimaru slammed the blonde's head into a table. Deidara didn't mind exactly, but he found the scorpion's voice slightly comforting. He felt safe enough around the red head too. He never tried to make an advance on Deidara and for that he was grateful. He would have killed himself by now if Orochimaru was his cell mate. Deidara froze as Sasori turned and looked him, an almost emotionless face, except for the tiny hint of questioning. Deidara had been caught staring. His eyes quickly fell back to his hands, more dirt now drifted back to the earth. A light blush fell across the blonde's face.

"Oi, fucker. The blonde's looking at you." Hidan crudely informed Sasori with slight amusement.

Sasori turned to where he had previously seen the brat sit down, indeed he was staring. Sasori looked at him and much to his amusement the brat blushed."Hn." Was all Sasori said to reply to the foul mouthed man.

"I think the little blonde has a crush on the asshole!" Hidan yelled out, taunting Sasori.

"Hidan. Do us all a favor and shut up." Kakuzu glared at Hidan with annoyance.

"Like you can stop me you shit! I'll do what I want!" Hidan had already forgotten his previous agenda of annoying Sasori. His focus was completely on Kakuzu now.

"You wanna try me you little bastard?"

"I'm not scared of you fucker!"

"What did you just say?! Stop been such a foul mouthed shithead!"

"Then stop trying to fucking control me!" Hidan paused before adding in a quieter more sorrowful tone "...you know how much I hate it 'Kuzu." Hidan fell quiet, the whole group had fallen into an awkward silence.

The tall emerald eyed male sought out Hidan's hand and held it tightly. He squeezed it lightly, almost as if asking for forgiveness. Hidan returned the squeeze. All was forgiven.

Kakuzu then took it upon himself to bring everyone out of the silence. Asking their Leader a question."What are you plans for the boy?"

"We watch him, see if he has what it takes to be one of us. He has...certain requirements down already." Pein informed them all.

**"Does Sir Leader mean..that he's killed people...I wonder..."** "Yes.. We wonder...is this correct?" Zetsu asked the Leader with interest.

"Yes. According to Sasori he's murdered at least 20 people. Blew them up to be exact,not only that they were members of the police department." Pein replied to Zetsu ignoring his strange behavior of talking in different tones, he raised his voice enough so everyone in the group would hear though.

"Well fuck me. That's shit load of people! He'd have a life sentence for sure! I think Itachi and Zetsu are the only ones who have come close to killing that many fucking people! I mean I know I slaughtered a whole family but it wasn't really that bad. I got fucking caught before I could try and please Jashin-Sama more, but still I make do in prison." Hidan grinned, blood lust showing across his face.

"Don't assume, just because he killed so many people that it makes him one of us. We all killed with our hands, the blood covered us...The blonde simply blew a police department up. Technically he's never had blood on his hands." Itachi's monotone voice quietened Hidan and everyone as they thought about Itachi's statement.

"Itachi raises an interesting and very valid point. Other than this crime, we don't know anything else..."

Sasori felt his stomach sink. He had a very bad feeling.

"... Sasori. You will find more out about this boy, get as close to him as possible, find out if there's more crimes. Ones that he'd been charged for, ones that he's escaped from. I want his whole past looked into. You'll do whatever it takes to get close to him. Understood?" Pein focused his whole attention on Sasori, making his demand very clear.

"Yes Sir Leader." Sasori sighed. He was right about that bad feeling. Whatever it takes, that could mean so many things. He could break the blonde into a thousand pieces just to find this information out. In which case, the blonde would be pretty much useless to them after that. That suited Sasori fine, he didn't want the brat as a member.

A shrill bell rang over the yard, signaling for the prisoners to go back inside. Deidara sighed and stood up, dropping the remaining dirt onto the ground, the slight breeze blew it across the yard though. Deidara watched it with longing, wishing he could blow away in the wind and away from this hell. He stood facing the prison, holding off as long as he could before having to return to it's walls.

"Well well aren't you a dirty boy." A soft hissing voice came from behind him. Deidara ignored the voice, however with a bit of pride he realized he was no longer been called a female. "Don't want to return insside.? I understand very well...You'll get ussed to it eventually, though by the time you're ussed it you'll be leaving..." The voice softly hissed again.

"Leaving? What do you mean yeah? Why will I be leaving?" Deidara asked with curiousity, he didn't turn around to face Orochimaru though.

"A young boy sssuch as yourself sssurely wouldn't have a long sssentence?" Orochimaru asked with suprise evident in his voice. Deidara wasn't sure whether it was fake surprise or not though.

"A short sentence? I wish yeah."

"Oh...ssso It's a long one then, More time to ssssee your pretty face then?" Orochimaru moved to face Deidara, looking at him appreciatively.

"How about a life time yeah. I'm never leaving. Not unless it's in a body bag yeah." The blonde stated bitterly. He wasn't sure why he was talking to this snake, maybe he was just wanted to talk, all other prisoners lost interest him as soon as they realised Orochimaru wanted him.

"Interesssting.. You really would fit well in my. group. I'll give you a week to think about it. However if you sssay no. You'll be leaving a lot ssooner than you think." Orochimaru then left, with this threat very clear to Deidara.

Great so he had a week to say yes he wants to be in Orochimaru's group or he will be leaving the prison...in a body bag as he so bitterly stated before. "Bring it on yeah." Deidara murmured to himself. He could protect himself, he'd been doing it his whole life. Prison wouldn't be any different. The blonde boy headed back inside now. Going straight to his and Sasori's cell. Skipping lunch, his stomach felt queasy after the interaction with Orochimaru. Much to his surprise Sasori was already in the cell, eating lunch, his half carved puppet sitting next to him.

"Shouldn't you be eating lunch you brat?"

"Shouldn't you be in the hall when you're eating lunch? I didn't realise they let prisoners leave with the food yeah?"

"They don't. What they don't won't hurt them though."

Deidara fell quiet, his stomach still churning unpleasantly.

"Why aren't you eating? I was under the impression you liked your food brat."

"It's none of your buiesness yeah. Why do you even care? The only time you ever show interest in me is when you want to know something. So stop fucking around and just ask what you want to know yeah."

"Hn.. You're smart, brat. I'll give you that."

"Whatever yeah."

"Also annoying."

"If you say so yeah."

"Why do you always add 'yeah' to the end of all your sentences?"

"Is that all you want to know yeah? I'll let you ask three questions. That was your first one. Because I can't help it yeah."

"That's cheating. That hardly counted as a question brat."

"Two questions left. Either ask them or shut up yeah."

"Someone's moody today."

"And someone's talkative today, you never talk yeah and whenever you do I can practically see the venom dripping from your words yeah."

"Hn. Fine second question is..." Sasori trailed off. He could either find out everything he needed to know now and go back to having nothing to do with the brat, maybe he wouldn't have to break him. Which was kind of a shame to Sasori, he was in a good mood just thinking about all the different possibilities to hurt the brat. However, something stopped him from asking what he needed to know. "What do you hate the most about been in prison brat?"

"I wasn't expecting a question like that yeah..." Deidara thought carefully. The thing he hated the most, there was a few things, more were petty, he missed his hair straightener. He missed good food. He missed his life he used to have. "I guess I hate not been able to do my art in here yeah." It was the truth, he was going insane without been able to feel the clay in his hands. Molding it to whatever his heart desired.

"Hn. You need clay for that right?"

"Yeah I do. That's all your questions yeah."

"No it's not you brat. That doesn't count. Third question. Are you going to take Orochimaru's offer?" Sasori snapped at him, he'd never met someone so frustrating before.

"How...do you know about that yeah?" The blonde asked hesitantly. How could he have found that out?

"You're so easy to fool brat. So he did offer for you to join his group?" Sasori prided himself on been such a genious, he of course had his suspicions that Orochimaru had asked for the blonde to join the group. Sasori wasn't sure though, this confirmed it.

"I...bastard yeah."

"Was that a yes? You have to answer the question brat." Sasori asked, sounding superior.

"Fine. Yeah. He asked. Told me I have a week to decide. In other words, I have a week to say yes or I'll be leaving in a body bag." Deidara told him casually.

"You don't seem to be worried brat. You'd be stupid not to be worried. Unless you're going to say yes." The red head's voice returned to it's usual monotone.

"I'm going to tell him to get fucked yeah." Deidara grinned widely.

"Then you'll be dead brat, maybe not for a while though. He'll make sure you suffer first."

"I don't care yeah, just cause I look like some weak blonde doesn't mean I can't defend myself. If I could, I'd blow him up. Just so I could feel his blood shower me. I love the feel of blood covering me, people say it's sick to enjoy something like that yeah. I guess they're right but I look good in red yeah." Deidara grinned mechanically, his blue eye lost it's innocence and cruelty and danger showed through.

Sasori fell quiet. The blonde had pure blood lust. Perhaps not as bad as Hidan's was but it was still there. The brat's mechanical and cruel smile showed that. Sasori figured he was lucky, he found out two things he needed to know. Leader would be happy. The brat wasn't going to accept Orochimaru's offer, which was helpful to them. However Orochimaru wasn't going to be pleased. Sasori also knew now that the brat had killed others, that he'd had other peoples blood on him. The most disturbing thing was that he loved it. Only Hidan and possibly Zetsu liked blood covering them. The others who had killed may have had blood on their hands, but it didn't mean they enjoyed the feeling. It worried Sasori slightly to see such a young male grinning over killing people. Even though Sasori killed, he did it for his art, he didn't destroy the body, he made it eternal, so in a way it wasn't exactly killing. He was keeping them alive forever, the memory would never fade because they would be viewed over and over. To Sasori that wasn't killing at all. The blonde brat however, claimed that blowing people into a bloody mist was art, he was delusional and possibly insane.

Nothing was said after Deidara had admitted his love for blood. Sasori had left the cell a few hours later without a word. Leaving Deidara to think quietly. The silence was begining to get to him, he hated been so quiet. A silver haired male entered his cell and looked at him with intrest. Making Deidara uneasy. This was the male that practically kissed Orochimaru's ass.

"Hm. I don't understand why Lord Orochimaru has such a high interest in you. You're nothing special." The silver haired male sniffed slightly.

"Jealous yeah?"

"I have no reason to be jealous. I'll always be Orochimaru's favourite. You'll only ever be a whore to him. Anyway, he wants an answer now. He decided you're not going to have a week."

"Tell him I've thought about his offer and I'm...declining. I have a message for the snake too." Deidara stood and walked over the male, whispering in his ear before smirking and returning back to his bunk. The silver haired male left the room scowling.

"Ah Kabuto, you've returned. Tell me what did the boy say?"

"He declined...and a gave me a message for you."

"Really. What is the messssage Kabuto...?"

"His words were. 'Tell him to get fucked yeah.' I don't think he's worthy of your attention Lord Orochimaru."

Orochimaru just chuckled lightly. "Oh I really do like that boy, he hass sso much courage, I can't wait to break him into a million piecesss."


	6. The Innocence Spilled

Deidara waited patiently for the majority of prisoners to retire to their respective cells before he made his way to the bathrooms. He hated having to shower with the other males. The last time had been the worst experience for the blonde male.

_Deidara let his long hair fall over his shoulders as he washed, letting the soapy suds drain away. The blonde ignored the looks from the other males. They eyed his body like a piece of meat. His body wasn't as feminine as they thought. Deidara has muscles lying under his skin. They rippled as he moved his body. It was the hair and his showing sky blue eye that made the other males think of a female, sexual urges rising quickly. Making Deidara disgusted. He grabbed the soap and washed his arms and chest thoroughly. He swore when the soap slipped out of his hands. Landing on the shower floor. Oh the irony. Deidara looked at the soap with hatred._

_"You gonna pick that up?" A voice asked next to him. Grinning at the blonde boy. His appreciation of the blonde boy was showing very clearly._

_"Fuck off yeah." Deidara said with as much venom he could muster, he was trying to picture Sasori and his venomous words. Deidara failed though, a deep red had stained his checks at the whole situation._

_"Don't be shy boy. I'll be gentle. I promise." The male advanced towards him. Deidara stepped back and felt his back hit the shower wall. The male grinned more and stood in front of the blonde, putting hands on either side of him. Trapping him. Deidara stayed calm, knowing he could get out of it easy enough. He was waiting for the perfect moment. The male bent his head down, grabbing the blonde's lips. Deidara smirk. He bent his knee up. The male groaned in pain as he felt the knee connect with his very erect member. Deidara pushed the male off him. Watching as the male hit the ground, curled up. _

_"I told you to fuck off yeah." Deidara spat on the male and walked off, leaving the water running. The other prisoners in the shower let the furious boy past. _

So now, to avoid situations like that. Deidara showered late at night. He walked towards the bathrooms. His soft foot steps lighting echoing in the empty corridor, he paused in the middle of the corridor he was sure he heard another set of foot steps. The blonde frowned and continued to walk, passing it off as his over active imagination. Deidara was happy to find the showers empty. He stripped off the prison clothes and threw them against the bench. The blonde turned on the taps and waited until the water heated up. Sighing with relief as the hot water washed away all the dirt, sweat and prison smells.

Deidara wasn't sure how long he stood under the hot steamy water. Losing track of time. The blonde finally started to wash his hair and the rest of his body. As he let all the soap wash off his lithe body he closed his eyes. Enjoying the hot water as it pelted against his pale skin. He no longer had a tan, spending most of his time inside the prison and turned his sun kissed skin into a a pale creamy colour. Deidara's eyes flew open, his heart nearly jumped through his chest. He swore he heard the bathroom door slam. Where he was standing he couldn't see the door so he was unsure. He stood still, focusing on the direction where he heard the door. The soothing hot water was now just a distraction and quickly ignored by the blonde. After about a minute of high stress and attention Deidara shrugged it off as his imagination again. Turning back around he washed the last of the soap from his body and shut the water off. His skin now had a red tinge to it, the hot water had burnt him slightly. Deidara turned around to get his towel. His heart nearly flew out of his chest for the second time in 10 minutes.

"Looking for thisssss?" Orochimaru hissed out and held up Deidara's towel with a smirk across his white face.

"What the hell are you doing here yeah?!" Deidara ripped the towel from Orochimaru, wrapping it around his body quickly.

"You have sssuch a nice body. I'm going to make sssure it belongss to me."

"Like hell you are yeah!"

"Oh you amusse me sso much. As for your quesstion, I'm here becausse I followed you here." Orochimaru laughed softly and stepped towards the blonde who instantly stepped back. "Enough playing around, I'm ssick of been turned down by you, I tried to be nice but I've had enough. You're going to be mine after tonight." He laughed again and grabbed hold of Deidara's arms. The towel dropped onto the wet floor, revealing Deidara's pale naked body to Orochimaru.

Deidara winced at the pressure Orochimaru had on his arms. Knowing he wouldn't be able to use them to fight back, he swung his knee up only to have the snake block with his leg and stamp his foot against Deidara's ankle with so much pressure a small crack rang out through the bathroom. The blonde gasped in pain, he was sure his ankle was just broken or severely damaged at least. He found he could no longer support weight on his ankle, it felt like the whole area was on fire. Deidara put all his weight on his other leg, realizing now he wouldn't be able to fight with his legs either. The blonde snarled at Orochimaru.

"Don't think you can get out of thisss. I'm not like those other prisonerss. I'm not going to be beaten by a little blonde headed bitch like you." Orochimaru slammed Deidara against the shower wall, Deidara winced again, the snake had slammed him into a tap. He was sure his back was already bruising.

Orochimaru captured Deidara's lips and forced him into a kiss. It wasn't soft, it was rough and Deidara didn't enjoy it all. He kept his lips shut as the snake tried to force his tongue into Deidara's mouth. Orochimaru bit down on the blonde's lip, who let out a small gasp of pain. Orochimaru quickly shoved his tongue into Deidara's mouth, exploring the whole wet cavern. Deidara smirked and bit down hard. Drawing blood from the snake's tongue. He spat out the red liquid, hitting Orochimaru in the face. Deidara knew he'd pay for it, but he wasn't just going to give into the vile man. He'd fight the whole way.

The pale snake like man lost his calm facade. His faced turned into an ugly contorted fury. Orochimaru pulled Deidara forward only to slam him back into the tap again. He then directed his foot back against the already swollen and possibly broken ankle and put pressure on it. Making the blonde boy flinch, but never cry out. Deidara felt his knee's begin to buckle, wanting to fall against the ground to give his ankle a break. He fought against the urge to save his ankle. Orochimaru back handed the blonde across the face, the blonde's face stung as the hand hit his still wet face. The force of the hit was enough to make Deidara's head turn. Orochimaru then pulled the blonde forward once again, making Deidara cry out in pain as in ankle was forced to move, the snake pushed Deidara back with a huge amount of force, the blonde hit the shower wall again, this time he felt into a crumpled heap on the wet shower tiles.

Orochimaru stalked back over to Deidara and grinned cruelly.

"You're mine...Say it. Say you're mine." Orochimaru softly hissed into Deidara's ear.

"Never...I'll ne..never be yours yeah. You sick fucking...creep!" Deidara replied, bitterness and hatred in his voice.

The snake pulled his clothes off, throwing them onto the dry floor a few meters away. He turned back to Deidara and smirked at his prey. He was already aroused by inflicting pain on the blonde. The sight of the naked boy laying in front of him made him fully erect. He pulled Deidara out of the crumpled heap. Deidara now lay on his back, staring up at the lights. Refusing to meet the snake's eyes. The blonde realized how screwed-literally. He was. There was no way he could get his way out of this. On the outside he'd been in similar positions. He always got out of them though. He'd never been truly raped before. He had sex with people he didn't want to, for the sake of getting a favor or money. It had always been a male that he slept with too, he'd never been with a female. He just wasn't interested. Deidara thought that it was a slight miracle, even though what was about to happen to him would be unbelievably painful, he was at least experienced. The blonde wasn't paying attention, too busy thinking. He didn't notice what Orochimaru was doing until it was too late. He cried out as the snake pushed his whole length into the blonde. Deidara grimaced, the bastard didn't even prepare him, though he knew he shouldn't have been surprised.

Orochimaru pulled out until only the tip of his member remained inside Deidara, then with aggravated force he buried himself back into Deidara. The blonde forced himself to shut down all his emotions. He wouldn't give the snake the satisfacation to see him suffer. As Orochimaru continued pumping in and out of the blonde he groaned loudly and forced himself deeper into the tight blonde. Deidara almost let out a moan as Orochimaru hit his prostate, he knew his body was betraying him. Deidara's hips moved to met the snake and his member was now fully erect. The blonde hated his body so much at the moment. Orochimaru noticed and grinned cruelly. Aiming to hit the spot inside the blonde again, making the blonde's hips reach up to meet him. He quickened his pace, feeling himself coming close to releasing. He moaned one last time and blew his seed into the blonde. Pulling out Orochimaru stood and collected his clothes. Leaving the blonde on the shower floor. Blood and semen ran down the blonde's legs. A blank look was plastered across his face. His member was still erect. Orochimaru pulled his clothes on and walked off. He turned his head back to the blonde.

"For ssomeone who didn't want it, you obvioussly enjoyed it. I'll sssee you ssoon." Orochimaru smirked then left the bathroom.

As soon as he was gone Deidara let his blank expression fall, replaced by pain and tears splashed onto the tiles. Deidara knew he'd have to get up eventually, there was no way he was going to be stay and be found by the other inmates. He pulled himself up off the floor, pain spreading from his lower back. His ankle was still burning. The blonde winced and turned the shower on, washing away the blood and semen off him. The cold water soothed his also throbbing member. Deidara stayed under the cold water, resting his weight on one leg, keeping pressure off his ankle. He started shivering from the cold. He shut the tap off and limped back to his clothes. Wincing every time his foot touched the cold ground. Deidara dried himself hastily with the towel that didn't get wet. He pulled his clothes back on. He collapsed against the bench. Just the effort of getting to his clothes and putting them of was almost too much for him. The pain was threatening to make him pass out.

Deidara stayed against the bench for a while, eventually taking a huge breath. Deidara stood and made his way back to his cell. The blonde was sure that the only reason he made it was sheer derminatation. Deidara stood at the entrance of the cell, noting the his red head cell mate was sitting up on the top bunk. Sasori's eyes drifted down to Deidara. The blonde limped to his bed and dropped onto it, wincing in pain as his back hit the mattress. Sasori said nothing as he watched his cell mate, keeping his face emotionless the whole time. When Deidara disappeared out of sight, underneath the bunk he was on. Sasori contiuned to carve his puppet.


	7. Devotion and Desire

Deidara spent the whole day laying on his bed, ignoring everything around him. Mainly, his red head cell mate, it wasn't difficult to ignore him. Sasori rarely talked. The slightest movements would make Deidara wince in pain, the pain would shoot from his lower back and spread though his entire body like electric shocks. The blonde could no longer lay on his back. The pain from the bruises from hitting the taps on the shower wall and the lingering pain of the rape Orochimaru made him endure was denying him from laying on his back. Instead the blonde was lying on his side. Staring at the wall with a blank expression. Deidara's ankle was throbbing in a steady beat, almost matching his heart beat.

Sasori had not said a word to him since he came back to their cell the night before. The red head finally broke the silence. The words surprised the blonde, as soon as they were spoken. It was like a blanket was wrapped around him, those words comforted him in a way he did not understand. They were not special words, but for the normally venomous red head, they could almost be considered caring words.

"I'm going to go get some lunch brat. I'll be back soon..." Sasori jumped off the bunk and walked to the entrance of the cell, turning back around he faced his blonde cell mate. "Do you want something to eat, brat?"

Deidara couldn't bring himself to speak, not trusting his own voice so he settled for nodding his head to answer the question. Sasori then turned and walked off leaving Deidara with his confused thoughts. In the time the blonde had known Sasori, he came to the conclusion that he was uncaring. There were rare times that the red head questioned him, but Deidara was positive their was an ulterior motive to his questioning.

Sasori returned after about 20 minutes. Placing some food next to the blonde

"Here brat. I got some medical supplies too. Show me the worst of your injuries and I'll see what I can do." Sasori demanded, he was acting as if this was all an annoyance to him, but yet he was doing it anyway.

The blonde forced himself into a sitting position and took the food placed next to him. He bit into an apple, the crunching noise bounced off the walls of the cell. Deidara didn't make any move to show Sasori his injuries. In fact he acted like he didn't even hear the request from the red head.

"Are you deaf as well as mute now you brat? Show me now or I'll _make _you show me." Sasori snapped out annoyed. It wasn't often he did something nice and now it was been rejected. After another minute of silence, except for the crunch of the apple being consumed. "I don't like waiting brat." Sasori told the blonde with annoyance before taking a seat next to the quiet brat.

"So I've noticed yeah. It doesn't matter though, I'll be fine yeah." Deidara finally told Sasori with a small shrug and a not so convincing smile after finishing the apple.

"I meant what I said, I will _make_ you show me." Sasori replied agitated, not at all fooled by the smile.

"Why do you even care Sasori yeah?" Deidara's voice was soft and questioning, all traces of fake smiles were dropped replaced by a sorrowful face.

"I don't care brat. I..." Sasori trailed off, wondering whether to continue, he sighed quietly. "I know what it's like, to be in your position. Orochimaru's a snake and he'll do whatever it takes to make something his."

"I'll never be his yeah. No matter what he does to me I'll never let him have me yeah." Deidara then added in a quieter tone. "I think he may have broken my left ankle. I'm not sure though."

Sasori nodded and motioned for Deidara to show the injured ankle. Sasori almost winced when he saw it. Deidara's ankle was swollen and badly bruised.

"Can you move your foot at all brat?" The red head asked emotionless.

Deidara attempted to move his foot, he could move it slightly but it made him wince in pain once again.

"It's not broken, It's just being bruised badly." Sasori informed him. The red head gently picked up Deidara's leg and rested it across his own. He pulled out bandages from his pocket as well as small tub of ointment. He rubbed the white coloured ointment gently onto the swollen ankle then tightly bandaged it up. Sasori failed to notice that the brat's hands were shaking ever so slightly.

The white ointment had soothed the throbbing, it was cooling the area down, making Deidara sigh with relief.

"What is that stuff yeah?" The blonde asked with amazement.

"A...friend" Sasori sounded hesitant about using the word friend "...makes different ointments. The ingredients are hard to come by. He usually charges an extremely high price for them. This one is mainly used for bruising and swelling."

"Oh...Do you think you could put it on my other bruises yeah?" Deidara asked with slight embarrassment. Deidara figured that Sasori hadn't had to pay by any means for the ointment by the words. "He usually charges." Deidara was pretty sure that implied that Sasori was given the ointment.

"Where are they brat?" Sasori asked with his usual monotone voice.

Deidara sighed and removed his leg from Sasori, he then pulled his shirt off revealing his toned and slightly scarred stomach and chest before shifting slowly. Moving so his back faced Sasori showing two large bruises on his back from where he was slammed into the shower wall. Sasori didn't say anything. He smeared more of the white ointment onto his fingers then gently rubbed it onto the blonde's back. The blonde sighed lightly, enjoying the feeling of the soothing cream. Where Sasori's fingers had been left a tingly almost electric feeling behind. Deidara made a small whiny noise when the red head removed his fingers from Deidara's back.

Sasori stood up straight and placed the ointment next to Deidara. He muttered something about needing to meet someone and he'd be back later. Sasori then walked off leaving Deidara on his own. The blonde lay on his stomach, feeling slightly embarrassed about the noise he made when Sasori took his fingers off his back. The tingly feeling was still lingering and Deidara couldn't help but wonder what those fingers would feel like elsewhere. He groaned as he felt his member respond to the thoughts of Sasori's fingers. Deidara fell into an uncomfortable sleep, the shaking in his hands remained. The dream he was having was haunting him, it was more like a nightmare than anything.

_Snakes slithered into his cell, hissing dangerously, there were so many snakes, all the noise of the hissing almost sounded like a howling wind. The snakes fought over each other to reach the blonde boy first. Deidara felt himself paralyzed to the bed, the eyes of the snakes kept his in place. He could not break free of those eyes. Deidara felt his heart racing faster and faster, the blonde was worried if his heart beat any faster it would explode like one of his bombs. The first of the snakes started to spill over onto his bed. Fear flashed across his one showing eye. _

_The snakes headed towards his arms and his legs. Wrapping themselves around the limbs as if they were nothing more than a tree limb. The fear was so great now that Deidara started to break free of his paralysis, he struggled to remove the snakes from his limbs. The snakes hissed in protest and tightened their grip. A snake that seemed different to the others, this one was larger than the others and it's purple colour stood out amongst the earthy colours of the other snakes. It made it's way to the struggling blonde's neck. It slide over his neck. it's weight pushing the blonde to the bed, ensuring he could not move. Deidara gasped for breath, the heavy snake was nearly making it impossible for him to draw in air. Tears stung his eyes as the feeling of weakness struck him. _

_The snakes that were refused a place on the blonde stayed on the floor hissing out in annoyance. Sheer terror struck Deidara when the snakes on the floor began to part. Letting their Master pass. Orochimaru all but glided into the room. He held out his hand in the direction of Deidara's neck._

_"Come Manda." He hissed gently. The purple snake slide up the Snake Master's arm. Wrapping itself tightly around the appendage. Orochimaru whispered to the snake and stroked it gently before it disappeared into a puff of smoke. Orochimaru then stroked the blonde's face gently with a smirk plastered across his face. "Oh..you are sso deliciousss." The Snake Master began to undress himself. Deidara realized with fear that he was already naked. He was no longer binded to the bed. He was laying on the cold bathroom tiles with Orochimaru above him._

Deidara's eyes flew open. He wasn't sure what woke him up, as he looked around the room somewhat bleary eyed he noticed a pillow laying innocently on the floor. Deidara rubbed his eyes, feeling moisture down his cheeks. He lowered his head in shame. Deidara looked back at the pillow again, wondering if that's what woke him up, and if so where did it come from? He leant over and picked the pillow up off the ground and looked around, spotting a very pissed off red head on the bunk above him.

"Sasori...yeah?" Deidara asked with tired tone, making him sound a lot younger than what he was.

"I don't like been woken up brat especially not by your pathetic whimpering." Sasori snapped at him with a bitter tone.

Deidara pulled himself back into his bed and mumbled a small apology to the red head. Deidara held the pillow up for Sasori who snatched it off the blonde. Deidara lay back in bed and tried to keep himself awake for fear of repeating the horrifying dream and waking his cell mate up again. Instead of sleeping he focused his thoughts on the enigma that was Sasori. The red head seemed almost caring earlier, taking care of his ankle and other bruises then bringing him food but now he was back to his usual habits of snapping the blonde. Deidara didn't understand him at all. The blonde couldn't figure out what his feelings were towards the scorpion. Deidara found himself attracted to Sasori. He was definitely good looking, more than just that. He was like an addiction. Once you gazed upon his pale emotionless face. You had to look again and again. Causing a vicious cycle of watching with the sinking feeling laying in your stomach that you're going to get caught then be killed in brutal and malicious way.

Deidara was good though, he never got caught, he knew how to handle his addictions well so he was never caught. Deidara found himself rubbing at the raised marks across his thighs. He had so many addictions on the outside. Many of them have transferred into his prison life as well. Harming his body to cope with stress and fear was a long standing addiction for him. Another was taking copious amounts of anti-depressants and pain killers. This addiction showed more than he liked. He had already began withdrawal. His body would start shaking and he felt himself get extremely agitated. He wouldn't hesitate to blow up anyone who even uttered a single word to him. Deidara was dealing with this addiction and withdrawal by heavily relying on his addiction of harming himself to take his mind off the withdrawals. The blonde knew they were going to get worse in the coming days. He'd been through them before when he was hospitalized. The blonde smirked. It was ironic how his addiction to the pills came about in hospital. He rubbed his left eye with disgust. That's what got him put into hospital when he was 15. They drugged him up on morphine. The drug made him giddy and completely made him forget about his normal depressive state. When he was released from hospital he started experimenting with different pills. Finding an escape in them. He found himself back in hospital after he mixed three different pills and vodka together. It didn't stop him from taking them though once he was released.

The blonde boy awoke with a groan, he'd obviously fallen asleep at some stage even though he willed himself to stake away. It just wasn't enough for his sleep deprived state. His head felt muggy, like there were clouds settled around his brain. He tried to shake the clouds out but they stayed there, the room wasn't staying in focus, it was making him feel nauseous watching it. Deidara closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on breathing in a steady motion. He could feel rather than see his arms shaking. He knew the withdrawals were getting worse. The next few days would be hell for him unless he could get some form of happy pill as he fondly named them.

"Nghh Sasori, are you awake yeah?" Deidara moaned out. His head pounding in the effort to talk to his cellmate.

"Hn. What do you want brat?" Sasori asked from the bunk above Deidara.

"Everything hurts yeah. Can't you get me some pain killers or something yeah?" The blonde boy whined out. It was true, he was in pain, but that wasn't why he wanted the happy pills. Sasori didn't need to know his true reasons.

"What makes you think I care that you're in pain? You can suffer there quietly all day. Watch how much it torments me." Sasori asked with a flat tone.

"Quietly? I'll make _you_ suffer if you don't find me something yeah." Deidara snapped, he was feeling irritable and grouchy. Withdrawals did that to him.

''Don't push me brat." Sasori told him with a dangerous edge. Just because he did one nice thing for the stupid brat doesn't mean he was going to contend to the brat's every damn wish.

"Sasori...please yeah" Deidara begged him softly. His voice was close to breaking.

"...." The redhead sighed internally. He didn't know why that got to him, but without even thinking about he realized he was off the bunk bed and heading towards to exit. Shooting one annoyed glare at the brat laying in pain on the bed he walked off to find Kakuzu. A sinking feeling telling him that he was becoming quite devoted to the brat. He brought the brat food, helped the brat with his injuries, talked to the brat and now he was getting pain killers for the brat. Sasori knew this wasn't like him at all.

Deidara smirked when Sasori left. So his red head cellmate wasn't immune to begging. The smile was wiped off his face when pain and nausea spread through his body like rough ocean waves slamming against rocks. The desire for his happy pills was getting worse. There was another desire laying just underneath that, the blonde didn't like it at all. The desire was to be close to his red head cell mate. To know about his past, to know all the small things that makes Sasori tick. No small detail should be left out. The desire was growing inside the blonde. It was like a volcano and it was going to erupt soon into one big burning mess.

* * *

"Kakuzu."

"_Kakuzu._"

"...Wake the fuck up now." Sasori grumbled with his arms crossed. He was probably going to get himself killed or at least get a headache from doing this. Stupid blonde brat.

"What the fuck do you want you stupid god damn puppet boy. It's too fucking early so shut your Jashin damned mouth." Hidan was the first to wake, sticking his head over the side of the bunk to glare down at the red head.

"I was not talking to you. " Sasori told him, no emotion in his voice. He uncrossed his arms walked towards the bottom bunk, prepared to wake Kakuzu up.

"Sasori? What the fuck do you want?" Kakuzu asked in a deep voice, sleep still evident in the voice. Kakuzu didn't even bother opening his eyes.

"I swear you two are the most foulest people in the morning." Sasori muttered grumpily.

"Just get to the fucking point about why you're here and waking me up." Kakuzu told him heatedly. He wakes him up then complains about him not been friendly? Fucking bastard. The tall man sat up and glared at the red head intrusion in the cell.

"That fucker woke me up first." Hidan whined loudly from the top bunk.

"I don't give a shit. Now, Sasori?" Kakuzu snapped at Hidan before turning back to Sasori.

"I need some pain killers." Sasori kept his voice monotone, making sure no emotion was present.

"Why?" Kakuzu questioned.

"That does not concern you." The red head's voice was still monotone, but a bit of danger and annoyance entered the voice.

"Bullshit. It concerns me because I know you expect not to pay for this shit. I can't just keep giving you stuff Sasori. If it was for you maybe I wouldn't mind as much but I'm guessing it's all going to that blonde boy." Kakuzu told him, already knowing that Sasori rarely got hurt. Figuring it had something to do with the blonde boy who he hadn't seen for awhile.

"Kakuzu just give him the Jashin damn pain killers so he can fuck off and let us sleep."

"No. I want payment this time."

"Kakuzu..."

"Stop fucking whining Hidan!"

"Kuzu...remember when I first came here. If it wasn't for you..." Hidan said softly and climbed down from the bunk and threw himself down next to Kakuzu.

"What the fuck is your point you shit?"

"My fucking point, you asshole is that maybe Sasori can, you know save the blonde."

"Save? I'm not saving that brat. I'm getting him pain killers so he'll shut the hell up and leave me alone." Sasori said ludicrously. They thought that he was going to save that stupid brat?

"You obviously have some feeling towards him, otherwise you'd just snap and kill him... Interesting. You can have the pain killers." Kakuzu reached out towards his drawer and pulled out a bottle of prescription pain killers. Sasori didn't want to know how he got them here. The emerald eyed man took out 6 pills and gave them to Sasori before promptly shoving Hidan to the floor and laying back down. After much complaining from the silver-nearly white haired male, he feel back asleep. This time Hidan didn't climb back into the bunk bed. He crawled next to the taller man and let a soft smile form on his lips as Kakuzu let him stay.

Sasori walked back to the brat's and his cell with annoyance. Replaying what Kakuzu said in his head over and over. "_You obviously have some feeling towards him, otherwise you'd just snap and kill him."_ Sasori knew that somehow he was right, he'd killed people before just for getting on his nerves too much. Yet he put up with the brat, he even went as far as helping the brat. He'd never done that for anyone before. He sighed softly and entered their cell. Frowning slightly at the blonde, he was curled in a body and whimpering slightly, shaking racked his body, his blonde hair plastered against his face with sweat. The red head wondered if it was really just the pain that was doing this to the blonde. Sasori was tempted to not give the brat the pills. It was looking very obvious to Sasori that he was having withdrawals. Stupid brat using him to get him his fix.

"Sasori yeah?" Deidara asked with a quivering voice before whimpering a bit as another more waves of pain and nauseous hit his body.

"Here's the pills brat. Next time find someone else to satisfy your addiction. " Sasori dropped the pills next to the blonde and walked off.

Deidara grabbed 4 pills and swallowed them quickly, they got stuck in his throat without water to wash them down and he coughed lightly before swallowing some saliva to get them down. The blonde lay back on the bed waiting for them to kick in. Only ten minutes had passed and the shaking lessened as did the pain. Deidara's mind became clearer and he felt better for the first time in days but there was a small feeling of guilt and shame pushing at him, demanding to be noticed. Sasori wasn't happy, he'd figured out about his reliance on pills. Deidara ignored these feelings and relished in the light feeling coming over him. A small smile graced his face before he feel into a deep sleep.


	8. Salvation

Deidara could once again walk on his ankle. As long as he didn't apply too much pressure he was fine to walk. Albeit slowly. The blonde made his way steadily down the stairs, heading towards the dinning hall to get lunch. His stomach growled loudly as a reminder at how hungry he was. He flushed slightly and willed his stomach to remain quiet for just a bit longer. Deidara walked through the open door way and into the hall. Lining up to receive his lunch. He looked at the contents of his tray. Some kind of mushed pasta, a banana and a slice of buttered bread. Oh yum. Deidara threw himself down at an empty table and ate his lunch slowly. Glancing around the hall on alert for the snake. To his relief he couldn't see Orochimaru. Deidara relaxed slightly and ate at a faster pace. He spotted Sasori and a few of the people Sasori stuck with walk past his table. Sitting at the one directly behind him.

Deidara didn't let his eye linger any longer than necessary. Sasori had refused to talk to him since Deidara used him to get painkillers. His addiction. The blonde found himself missing the monotone voice of the red head. Deidara tensed up as he watched Orochimaru enter the hall along with his gang. They sat down at a table on the far end of the hall much to Deidara's relief. However Orochimaru kept staring at him with his snake like eyes. Deidara no longer felt hungry. He stood and left the hall. Stomach churning as he remembered the things Orochimaru did to him.

As soon as Deidara left the hall, Orochimaru stood and followed. His actions were watched by four people.

"Fuck. Can't we just end this now?" An almost white haired male asked.

"Not yet. I still haven't decided his outcome." A cruel voice rung out over the table.

"Well fucking hurry up about it you fu-"

"Hidan! Shut up." Kakuzu demanded. Cutting the foul mouth male off before their Leader snapped at him.

"Sasori. What would you like to see happen?" Pein ignored Hidan and turned to Sasori.

"Why are you asking me? I was under the impression you didn't care what we think." Sasori stated in a monotone voice

"I'm asking you because you've been in the Akatsuki the longest. I'd like your opinion." Pein replied.

"Hn. Whatever. I don't care what happens to him." The red head replied with indifference.

"Fucking asshole. You don't care what happens to anyone." Hidan shouted out.

"Hidan what did I just tell you?" Kakuzu asked, his voice like he was talking to a child. Sometimes he wondered if he was dealing with a child.

"Shut up? Yeah I fucking heard you shitface."

"Then _do_ it."

"Fucking make me."

"I wil-"

"Enough. Give him a month. If he's still of use he'll join. " Pein called out. Effectively silencing the two bickering males.

Sasori trailed back to his cell after Pein dismissed them. A month. Thirty days... If Deidara stayed strong through that then he'd join Akatsuki. There was a high chance he'd be joining then. Sasori knew this. The damn brat was the most resilient person he'd ever met. Not only did he blow off Sasori's harsh words he still stayed strong despite what Orochimaru had done to him and would undoubtedly do again. The red head felt a wave of sickness hit him and his stomach clench. He'd seen Orochimaru leave after Deidara. He knew what was going to happen. It shouldn't have affected him yet fear and anger radiated off the Sasori. He hurried to the bathrooms that would be all but abandoned at this time of day as most inmates were either still eating lunch or outside. Just before Sasori reached the door it flung open and Orochimaru walked past him, his tongue came out and ran along his lips as he smirked at the red head. Making Sasori clench with anger and wanting to beat the snake into a bloody unrecognizable pulp.

Deidara lay on the cold frigid tiles of the bathroom floor. He stared at the ceiling blankly as tears rolled down his face. His whole body felt as if it was on fire and had knives been repeatedly stabbed into him. After he left the hall he had headed back to his cell but was intercepted by Orochimaru who followed him. The snake forced him back to the bathrooms and raped him again. Covering Deidara in bruises as the blonde tried to fight him off. A whimper threatened to emit from the blonde but he pushed it back down. He refused to cry out loud over what Orochimaru had done to him again. His silent tears he couldn't stop, they washed down his face as a painful reminder of the abuse his body had gone under.

The blonde heard the door open again and he froze in fear. Was Orochimaru back? Or was it someone else? It didn't really matter who it was; he was in a vulnerable position and wouldn't be able to escape another attack against his battered body. Deidara's breathing quickened and he found himself gasping for breath. The person who had entered the bathroom steadily made his way to him and Deidara sat up slowly and painfully. He knew he wouldn't be able to fight but it wouldn't stop him from trying.

"Relax brat. I'm not going to hurt you." The monotone voice of Sasori called out to the frightened blonde.

Deidara felt himself calm down; he believed the red head. Deidara was comforted to know that Sasori was here. No more pain would be dealt to him. At least for the rest of the day. Sasori knelt down next to the naked male and forced Deidara's eyes to meet his own.

"You're hyperventilating brat. Focus on slowing down your breathing." Sasori said dully.

"I..can't...ye..yeah." The blonde rasped out with difficulty.

Sasori was unsure whether he was even controlling his own actions anymore as he pulled the blonde into an embrace. Rubbing circles on Deidara' back.

"Listen to my breathing and try to copy it brat." Sasori told him softly.

Deidara only nodded his response, talking taking too much effort for him at the moment. The blonde relaxed into Sasori's embrace and listened to his steady breathing. Deidara willed his breathing to slow back down and took long deep breath instead of too fast ones. His body was shaking gently against Sasori who only continued to rub circles on his back. After ten minutes Deidara's breathing had ready to a steady pace though it was still shaky. Deidara was unsure whether to move away from Sasori or stay put.

"Come on. You need to have a shower and get dressed brat."

A small blush made it's way on Deidara's face at remembering he was naked and in the presence of Sasori. The red head just rolled his eyes and helped the blonde stand. Deidara stood shakily on his feet and gazed at Sasori.

"I can do the rest Sasori... No point in you getting wet too yeah." Deidara reassured the red head who then moved away and sat at the bench to wait for the blonde to shower.

Deidara turned the water on and let the almost boiling hot water pound against his skin, washing away his blood and Orochimaru's seed. No matter how hard he scrubbed at his body the scent and feeling of Orochimaru wouldn't come off. With a small grunt of frustration Deidara turned the water off and made his way over to Sasori who had picked his clothes up and found him a towel. Sasori waited until Deidara was fully dressed before he stood and walked to the door. The blonde trailing after him hesitantly.

Sasori lead the blonde back to their cell. Deidara dropped onto his bed with a wince as pain shot through his body, The red head exited their cell with a small 'wait here.' Making Deidara snort lightly, where was he going to go in his condition? The blonde was unsure how long passed before Sasori returned to the cell. It felt like an hour but Deidara was not sure, Deidara felt an almost empty feeling when the red head was gone. Making him frown slightly, he knew he was growing extremely attached to the red head.

Sasori returned and held a small container in his hand; he chucked the container onto Deidara's bed before climbing up onto the bunk. The blonde took the container and looked at it with surprise. A full bottle of prescription pain killers. How an earth did Sasori manage to get this? He smiled gratefully and spilled some of the pills onto his hand. Swallowing them quickly then stashing the container inside his pillow. That same guilt he felt last time gnawed at him. He had never felt guilty because of his addiction until he met Sasori. Still he couldn't control his actions as he took the pills.

"Thank you Sasori...yeah."

"Tch. Don't expect it again brat." Sasori replied with slight annoyance. The annoyance wasn't at Deidara though; it was at himself for trying to help the blonde. It wasn't like him. The blonde was changing him and he didn't like it yet he didn't do anything about it. It was worrying the red head that such a young annoying brat could do this to him.

* * *

Kakuzu rubbed his white ointment onto his stomach with annoyance. Stupid fiery red head punched him then took a full fucking container of prescription pills. Hidan smirked.

"I told you that you should just fucking give them to him." Hidan said smugly.

"And I _told_ you I don't want your opinion Hidan."

"Well you're going to fucking get in anyway you ass. I was just trying to save you some fucking pain." Hidan snapped out before stabbing a large pin into his stomach and emitting a grunt of pain.

"Do you have to do that? It's fucking annoying."

"Jashin requires pain and deaths. I can't give him as many violent and bloody deaths anymore though. So I have to fucking settle for this."

"I still don't see why the fuck you worship a God who wants you to kill everyone. You're a fucking nutcase Hidan."

"Don't you fucking get it? They all deserve to die, fucking heathens. They're filth, committing sins and acting insolent against the pain they cause others. That's why I kill them in the most painful way possible! I'm making sure they know the pain they fucking caused others. I sometimes wonder if it was Jashin wished it that I came to fucking jail, everyone in here has caused pain against another and I'm going to make them fucking repent and only when they're gasping for their last fucking breath will their sins be forgiven." Hidan jabbered out with anger and determination.

"When are you going to kill me then Hidan?"

"The fuck are you talking about now dipshit? Why the fuck would I kill you?"

"I'm in prison too am I not? I've caused pain too many people. I sold drugs to everyone. Kids, teenagers, adults. I didn't fucking care along as I got money. I'd kill them if they didn't give me the correct amount of money. I destroyed people's lives and their families by my actions and I never fucking cared. I traded peoples live for money. Doesn't that make me a heathen and shouldn't I be killed? Yet you've never touched me. Why not Hidan?"

"You are a fucking heathen prick! Jashin doesn't want your blood though."

"Why _not_?" Kakuzu asked with a demanding tone.

"Because if it wasn't for you I'd still be Orochimaru's fucking toy! You were forgiven for those sins by saving the fucking life of one of Jashin's closest followers you fucking prick. Stop fucking questioning it." Hidan snapped out angrily.

"If Jashin wanted my blood what would you do then Hidan?"

"Stop fucking questioning me you heathen prick!"

"Just answer the question."

"I'd fucking refuse to spill your blood! Is that the fucking answer you wanted you fucking asshole?!" Hidan shouted out at his cellmate with despise and the hint of something deeper.

Kakuzu stood and moved to the raging religious man. He pulled the forgotten pin out of Hidan's stomach and wiped the blood away. The slightly bleeding male looked up at him; his fuchsia colored eyes raging still. Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's chin and forced his head up slightly. Hidan let out a slight grunt. The tallest man then lowered his head slightly and captured Hidan's lips. They engaged in lengthy passionate kiss. Both tongues battling it out for dominance, Hidan eventually gave in and let Kakuzu win. A small guttural moan emitted from Hidan as he pushed himself into Kakuzu, demanding more contact.

Kakuzu grinned and dragged the other male to the bed. Hidan was shoved onto the bed unceremoniously. The almost white haired male let out a little 'fucker' before been cut off by Kakuzu's mouth. The emerald-eyed man removed Hidan's pants and then his own. Hidan pulled Kakuzu's shirt off with a smirk as he ripped it slightly, receiving an unimpressed glare from Kakuzu. Their tongues resumed the battle for dominance and their now naked bodies pressed together, Kakuzu made sure to move his hips slightly, rubbing their painfully erect members together. A moan ripped from Hidan's throat at the feeling. Kakuzu replaced his mouth with his fingers. Hidan taking them into his mouth greedily and coating the fingers with saliva. Kakuzu removed the fingers and continued kissing the smaller male.

The emerald-eyed man pushed a saliva-coated finger into Hidan's entrance who gave a soft grunt of pain. Kakuzu took hold of Hidan's member with his other hand and pumped him slowly in a teasing manner.

"Fuck..'Kuzu..stop..been a fucking..tease... you know..I don't mind the fucking.. pai- Urgh" Hidan moaned out before Kakuzu placed another finger into Hidan and scissored him.

Kakuzu moved his fingers in and out before removing them completely, then he placed his own erect member at Hidan's entrance before sheathing himself inside the squirming male. Hidan let out a cry of pain at the sudden intrusion. The emerald-eyed male didn't bother to wait for Hidan to adjust and slid out almost completely before ramming himself back into Hidan. After a few more thrusts Hidan's slightly pain filled moans turned into ones of lust and pleasure as Kakuzu hit his prostate time after time. The emerald-eyed male resumed pumping Hidan's member, pre-cum leaking out and coating his hand with the substance.

"Kuzu..I'm so..nghh..close.." Hidan breathed out with pleasure before a finally cry of pleasure ripped out of his throat and he shot his seed over his stomach and Kakuzu's. After a few more thrusts Kakuzu grunted with pleasure as he filled his lover with his seed. Collapsing onto Hidan. Both males breathed heavily before Hidan squirmed slightly.

"Kuzu..you're fucking squishing me." Hidan muttered out.

Kakuzu rolled off Hidan and allowed Hidan to push himself into the older male. Kakuzu rolled his eyes at his lover before wrapping an arm around him. Hidan was always cuddly after sex.

"You know...Jashin forbids having sex with women...It's a good thing I'm fucking gay eh?" Hidan chuckled lightly before falling asleep. Kakuzu let a rare smile form on his face as he gently ran his fingers up his sleeping lovers back before he too drifted off asleep.


	9. Cupid Missed His Mark

Sasori carved at his puppet with new found anger. Two weeks. Fourteen days. That's all that remained on Pein's time set for the blonde. In two weeks it would be over. Deidara would either be in Akatsuki and never be touched by that filthy snake again or in two weeks Deidara would be so broken that the red haired male would be stuck contemplating whether to kill the blonde just to put him out of his misery. Sasori snorted softly. That sounded like something you did to a pet who was suffering miserably. Was that what Deidara was? A pet? It seemed almost correct. Sasori brought him food, gave him medication, bandaged him up and even amused the blonde on occasions. A human pet. How interesting. Sasori stared at his puppet that looked too close to Deidara for his liking. Stabbing the puppet ferociously and throwing it down on his bed with annoyance before jumping off his bunk bed and landing with cat like grace onto the cold concrete floor.

The red haired male started at Deidara's empty bed before leaving. Stupid brat. Getting himself in trouble again more than likely. If Deidara would just stay put then everything would be so much easy. Once again Sasori was brought back to the pet theory. Couldn't he just order the brat to stay? Or perhaps chain him to the bed. Images flashed through Sasori's head at the thought of his blonde haired cellmate chained by the neck to his bed. Begging for release. No. Wrong. Begging to be released from...the chains. Sasori cursed himself and his usually pale even skin flushed with a tinge of pink.

Sasori ended up in the dining hall without even noting where his feet took him. Throwing himself down next to Itachi, Kisame and Hidan. The rest of the members of The Akatsuki were missing. The red haired male glared more than usual at the other members before crossing his arms in an almost sulking manner.

"What the fuck's wrong with you?" Hidan asked loudly.

"Fuck off Hidan." Sasori muttered sourly.

"It's about the blonde isn't it?" The blue spiky haired male asked with a sharp grin and a nudge to Sasori's side.

Sasori stayed quiet.

"It so fucking is about blondie! Sasori wants to fuc-"

Hidan was cut off as Sasori made eye contact with the almost white haired male. His eyes burning dangerously with hate and venom. Even Itachi would struggle to beat that glare.

The other members never showed up, obviously attending matters elsewhere in the prison. It wasn't deemed necessary for them all to meet everyday. Pein only ordered a whole group meeting once a week to discuss their business. Even though the males often fought they still sought out each others company. Preferring it over anyone else. Their fighting and bickering were no more than skin deep. Close bonds have been made with most of the members. Even Sasori, the most solitary member had bonds with the other males. His short temper would never truly be lashed out at them. His eyes softened slightly and met with Itachi's. The black haired male gave a small nod and both of them rose from the table. Itachi was pulled back by Kisame only to be given a chaste kiss on the lips. The two stoic males left the hall, heading out to the exercise yard where many inmates lurked at this time of day. The two males sat away from everyone else. Sitting in silence for awhile before Itachi finally spoke.

"I assume those idiots assumptions were correct?" Itachi asked dully with no more interest than when someone examined a spoon.

"I do not...Understand my feelings towards the brat." Sasori stumbled, his face slightly flushed.

"Hn. I've never seen the emotionless Sasori so flustered before." Itachi said with slight amusement.

"Shut it Uchiha. Don't forget who came crying to me because they fell in love with that blue haired idiot."

"Do not call Kisame an idiot."

"You did." Sasori said with a slight childish tone that he picked up off the blonde brat.

"He's _my _idiot."

"Tch. You're not that scary. I don't see how you get this great reputation of being the man who slaughtered his whole family and manages to keep the emotional range of a cricket."

"People believe what they want to." Itachi said with a small shrug.

"...Right." Sasori paused. Realizing now after insulting Itachi like that he was going to have to be a hypocrite. "Ithinkilovehim." Sasori muttered out quietly without spaces. Such a childishly way to speak, not at all like the normally stoic and unemotional red haired male.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you." Itachi smirked.

"Don't fuck with me Itachi." The red haired male spat out.

"You shouldn't insult people if you're not willing to deal with the backlash Sasori."

"Fuck off Uchiha."

"You're certainly moody today. We both know you don't want me to 'fuck off' just yet." Itachi said almost mockingly.

Sasori grunted instead of actually replying. Eying Itachi coolly.

"What do you want me to do about these feelings that you thought were dead to you?" Itachi asked with a raised brow.

"Make them _stop_." The red haired male replied with annoyance and slight pain.

"Hn. I can't do that. I was under the impression you were smarter than that Sasori. Either own up to your feelings or abandon them." Itachi then stood and left Sasori to deal with his new found feelings.

Sasori was left more confused than before. He was uncertain why he even bothered to try and get Itachi's help. Out of all the members of Akatsuki, he was probably closest to the Uchiha. They were both emotionally stunted and often tried to help each other in frustrating and angering conversations that usually lead to them ignoring each other for a week or more simply because they didn't like what the other one said. Sasori realized how elementary that was and almost groaned. It was like the blind leading the blind when it came to him and Itachi. Own up to his feelings or abandon them? What the fuck kind of help was that? The frustrated red head stood and walked back to his cell with anger radiating off him. Everyone moved out of the way for the venomous red haired male.

* * *

Sasori sat on his bunk and was continuing his previous task. Stabbing the Deidara like puppet over and over again. The stress was slightly removed every time the small knife was buried in the soft wood. The puppet no longer resembled Deidara; instead it looked like it had been put through a blender.

"What did that puppet do to you yeah?" Deidara asked with amusement as he entered the cell to find Sasori stabbing it over and over.

"Go away brat."

"Half this room is mine so I'm not leaving yeah."

"Half?" Sasori asked slightly surprised.

"Yes. I'll find some chalk and draw where I can go and where you can go yeah."

"Don't be childish you stupid brat."

"You started it yeah." Deidara then stuck his tongue out and dropped down onto his bed below Sasori's.

Sasori didn't respond to Deidara's childish action, instead choosing to stab the puppet once more before letting it drop. The brat had no idea what kind of effect he was causing the red haired male. Sasori's mind was in utter chaos as he tried to sort out his feelings. He was so used to the blank state his mind was in that this chaotic and confused state was causing stress to build up rapidly. Sasori just wanted his normal calm and blank mind back, one that was devoid of all emotions. The old Sasori. The one that wouldn't start mentally hyperventilating when Deidara was around, the one whose heart wouldn't beat so fast that it nearly ripped out of his pale chest, the Sasori that didn't give two shits about anyone's well-being especially a blonde haired idiotic male. The red head dropped his head back against the wall in defeat. God, what kind of sick person thought it would be funny to shove Deidara into Sasori's life? Did cupid shoot his arrow and hit the stoic red head instead of someone person dripping with emotions? Why him? Why was this happening to him? He was in love with the stupid brat.


	10. No Control

Deidara sighed heavily as he sat behind a small concrete wall. It was situated outside and surrounded a basketball area. Orochimaru had failed to find the blonde at his new hiding spot but it was inevitable that eventually Orochimaru would slither around the corner and spot him. The constant effort to avoid the snake was draining the blonde of his energy. It was like trying to become invisible or learn to blend into the shadows. It was impossible. Maybe it would have been simpler to not try at all. Deidara refused to give into the snake though. It didn't matter how much Orochimaru persuaded him to be his pet, with promises of power and less pain. Deidara would never give in.

The pain was becoming bearable and the more it happened the more Deidara got used to it. He forced his body to shut out the pain. Focusing on thoughts of revenge. Deidara lent forward and traces figures in the dirt. Intricate designs took place on the dusty ground before the blonde removed his finger and stared at his art before blowing the dirt away and destroying his art. The dirt swirled up into the air. The blonde squinted and rubbed at his eye. Some of the dirt had settled onto his eye. Even his half-assed attempt at art had betrayed him. Deidara blinked rapidly trying to remove the small particles of annoyance. A small tear dropped onto the ground in front of him, trying to clear the dirt away from his eye.

Deidara stared with interest at the teardrop that was quickly shrinking in the humid weather. He hadn't been able to control that tear. There were a lot of things he couldn't control anymore. The pain Orochimaru inflicted on him day after day was uncontrollable. He could control how he dealt with but not the event itself. Even then, his control was wavering. He knew he was breaking a little bit more each time. The bright fire he once had inside him was now dwindling down to a small flicker of flame. He fought back less and eventually he wouldn't fight at all. Then his control was truly dead. He'd no longer be the strong, hot-tempered blonde haired male he was on entering the prison. He'd just be another one of Orochimaru's pets. The one that sits obediently by his side and has a 24-7 sign stamped above his ass. Just that thought sickened Deidara. No, he'd never let himself become that.

The teardrop had completely vanished now. A part of Deidara had just vanished into the dusty earth. Was that all this was? Was prison and Orochimaru a way to make him slowly vanish into the dusty ground of the prison? It was possible, in prison he was no one. There wouldn't be a single person who would miss him if he melted away into the earth. The only person's life he seemed to effect was Orochimaru's who may pine for an hour about the loss of his fuck toy but then quickly move onto the next one. Sasori. The red haired male flashed into Deidara's mind. Would Sasori care if he vanished? Not likely. Then again, even though Sasori was cruel and venomous in the way of his words, the male seemed to have some kind of tolerance towards Deidara. Even going as far as taking care of him medically.

Sasori was the biggest confusion in Deidara's life. All his emotions were screaming at him, demanding to be heard and expressed. Keeping up the facade of not been effected by Orochimaru's actions was getting harder and harder each day. Rage and anger rammed into Deidara's insides, boiling up and trying to exit in one huge messy explosion. They were the most prominent and demanding feelings Deidara had, yet there was the more subtle depression and despair that was simmering away slowly at his heart. Breaking him down bit by bit, making everything seem so pointless. Making him feel worthless. It had to be his fault; the rape was his fault because he wasn't strong enough. It was all his fault; he deserved the pain inflicted on him. It was revenge for all those lives he took.

That thought would never have crossed his mind weeks ago. Those people deserved to die. The police were fucking corrupt. They killed off the people who lived in the streets simply for pleasure and amusement. It was sick. Deidara lost his best friend because of that. Konan had helped the blonde ever since he was forced out onto the streets at the young age of ten. The blue haired female took care of him on the streets. Taught him how to protect himself, the best place to get food and how to keep warm at night. Konan prostituted herself out to raise money. It hurt Deidara to see the young female who was only five years older than him do such things. He offered to take over instead, even grew his hair out to make him look more female. Konan refused though. Saying it was pointless to spoil his innocence when hers was already sold away. The police killed her in a cruel way, raping and beating her. Calling her whore and street filth. Taking her life then leaving her broken and battered body for all the street people to see. It was a cruel statement. We're better than you are and we can do what we want.

Deidara snapped, losing his sanity and retaliating. Taking the lives of all those corrupt assholes. Removing their filthy sin and judging eyes from the earth. He was hailed a hero before been thrown in prison. Would he still be a hero to them? Would they still regard him as their savior? Their role model? The one who struck back? He knew they'd forget soon enough. Move on with their lives. Everyone forgot Konan so quickly. The poor kind girl who had her innocence ripped away by filthy men and her life taken by the very authority that was meant to protect them. Deidara would never forget though. He'd remember his best friend until the day he died.

Was this all life was? A trial of miserable events? Was he going to be forced to live out the remainder of his life paying for those he killed? There were always options in life. He took the option to retaliate. Would it have been a better choice to let it go? Stay living on the streets, haunt the alleyways and become a part of the graffiti covered walls and subject himself to prostitution? The one thing Konan begged him not to do. Deidara snorted softly. Either choice he took left him denying his dead best friends wish. At least on the streets he'd be paid for it. In prison it was just simply rape. He got nothing out of it except to have his very soul and mental being torn out a little bit more each time he was subjected to the torture. Still, he didn't regret his decision. He revenged Konan's death.

Deidara shook slightly despite the humid weather. His head felt like it was going to explode; it was throbbing steady and painfully. He was unsure whether he was getting heat stroke or suffering slight withdrawals. He'd tried to slow down his use of the small pills. Guilty would set in each time he swallowed them. He never felt guilt before, not until Sasori. Once again he was back to Sasori. The red haired venomous male.

The blonde tried to calm his other emotions long enough to figure out what he felt for Sasori. He knew it wasn't hate. Possibly friendship of an odd sort but Deidara doubted Sasori would ever agree to that. Cell mates. That's it. It wasn't an emotion or really an attachment of any sorts but it would have to do. Cell mates who occasionally spoke, argued and looked out for each others well being. Isn't that exactly what a friend was though? Again back to the point that Sasori wasn't the type of male to use the word friend. Another stabbing pain reminded Deidara of his headache.

Standing and heading back to Sasori and his cell to get out of the heat.

* * *

Deidara was highly amused as he entered his cell to watch Sasori vehemently stab a puppet over and over again. Slight frustration plastered over the red heads face.

"What did that puppet do to you yeah?" Deidara asked with amusement as he entered the cell to find Sasori stabbing it over and over.

"Go away brat."

"Half this room is mine so I'm not leaving yeah."

"Half?" Sasori asked slightly surprised.

"Yes. I'll find some chalk and draw where I can go and where you can go yeah."

"Don't be childish you stupid brat."

"You started it yeah." Deidara then stuck his tongue out and dropped down onto his bed below Sasori's.

Lying on the bottom bed and staring with distaste at the bunk above him. It was so easy to act childish around Sasori, it was so easy to act...happy. Was it really an act though? Deidara was unsure. His other emotions had quieted down, rage, anger, depression, despair, confusion. The list went on and on but now they were just a dull thud at the back of his brain. There was something bigger than all his other emotions put together. It was controlling them all in a sadistic way. It was only truly happy when the red haired male was present. It relaxed and allowed the almost forgotten emotion of happiness to shine through. What was it though? How could one emotion control the rest? How could it make his heart clench painfully when Orochimaru raped him, touched his body when he truly wished it to be Sasori doing those things. It made his hands sweat slightly and a fluttering in his stomach. Attention from the red head made his heart swell and made him feel like he floating. The blonde realized he had no control over this feeling, it made him feel helpless, he could push the other feelings way, ignore them, starve them from attention but this one, there was nothing he could do to control it. Deidara's heart skip a beat, he got the feeling like he walking down stairs and missed a step or had a dream where he was falling, waking up suddenly. He understood the feeling now. It was love. He was in love with the scorpion.


	11. The Sadness Will Never End

Sasori never asked for anything in life, so for the one time he asked something, was it really so much to ask for the last week, the last cruel seven days to end? He didn't think so. Yet as the day dragged by slower than a snail he began to wonder who he pissed off so much. It wasn't selfish to want the week to pass quickly. He was doing for it Deidara's sake. The stupid brat that seemed to infiltrate his every thought, his every sense was filled with the brat. Sight, watching that true beauty, almost a piece of art. Sound, listening to the brat whine and act childish. Smell, the scent the was unique to Deidara, a mixture of an earthy smell and the sickening smell of Orochimaru. Touch, what would it be like to touch the blonde? He wanted to explore every inch of skin on the blonde's body. Taste, how would the blonde taste? His lips? How would the very essence, his seed, taste?

Deidara entered the cell, his one showing eye trained on the ground. A slight limp and a small whimper as he sat down on his bed. Tears were threatening to fall but he held them back, no matter how much he just wanted to let them fall, let them cascade down his face like a waterfall. He held them in. He wouldn't break...he wouldn't. One small tear dropped. It was nothing. This was all nothing. Another tear drop. He could handle it, it didn't hurt. Drop. His heart didn't feel like it was been torn out and ripped to shreds. Drop...drop. Orochimaru never touched him and Sasori would hold him. Drop..drop..drop. Orochimaru raped him, over, and over. Beat him until he began to doubt himself. Orochimaru was sucking his life away. Drop...drop...drop...drop...drop. What would be left when Orochimaru was done? A shell, Deidara wouldn't exist. There would just be an empty shell. A small whimper and more teardrops, falling more rapidly now.

The red haired male ignored the whimpering from below. The sound was shattering Sasori's insides. Making him flinch. Something was stopping him from comforting the blonde; his normal self stubbornly refused to move, refused to speak. Sasori sat quietly, he was only a spectator. He wouldn't interfere.

The blonde shoved his hand under his pillow. Pale fingers wrapping around a cold object before removing it from it's hiding spot. A cruel looking blade was clutched tightly in his hand. He stole it from Sasori when the red head had left the cell. More tears fell and he couldn't hold back small sobs. Holding the blade to his wrist he watched blankly as he made a fast slashing movement. Red blood formed where a slit was now placed on his wrist. Another slash and more sobs. Deidara struggled to control his breathing and slashed at his wrist again. He drew in a shaky breath and closed his eyes. Instincts guiding the blade back to his wrist. Slashing again. Only this time the blade was halted in mid air. His showing blue eye opened slowly and more tears spilled out, mingling with his blood.

A small hand was wrapped around his own. Preventing the blade from touching his wrist again. Sasori looked into Deidara's eye, no emotion showing on the red heads face. A hard squeeze and Deidara dropped the blade. Everything was silent and the blade could be heard as hit the floor. Deidara broke down. Tears streamed down his face and sobs racked his lithe body. He pulled his hand away from Sasori and wrapped it tightly around himself, his other arm lying by his side. Blood running down his wrist in a steady stream. He didn't acknowledge Sasori who wrapped a bandage tightly around the wrist, preventing the flow of blood. There was nothing left but pain.

Every shaky breathe taken brought more pain that begged to be taken away. He had never felt this amount of pain before. It was like everything that went un-grieved for in his life was now looking for a release. No, he wouldn't live anymore if it just meant been a toy to a sick bastard.

"Sas..ori.." He breathed out painfully.

"Don't speak, it'll make it worse. Try and calm down brat."

"I..can't do th..this.. ye..yeah.."

"Stop being idiotic and weak."

"You..don't kn..know any..anything yea..h!"

"I know it's not worth losing your life over." Sasori retaliated.

"It hurts..so much yeah." Deidara mumbled out, his voice broken and lost.

"One week. Go one more week and I promise you if after that it doesn't get better.. I won't stop you." Sasori reasoned.

"You'd..stop me now yeah?"

"Hn."

"Why..why would you want to yeah..?"

"I.." Sasori paused unsure whether to tell the truth.. "It does not matter why brat. One week."

Deidara nodded his head and with that he agreed to Sasori's agreement. How could one week change everything? It would only be another week of pain and suffering. Did Sasori really hate him so much that he'd extend Deidara's suffering? Why one week? Something would have to change dramatically for Deidara to even consider staying alive. To be honest, the blonde was disgusted with himself for even thinking about such a cowardly way out of his problems. He always tried to remain optimistic. There would always be a way to end his problems but now it seemed like he hit an endless brick wall. He couldn't go through it, over it, around it or under it. He was trapt. Deidara still tried to keep a hold of what was left of his optimism that's why he agreed to the one week. There could be a way around the brick wall, a way that he overlooked and it would be revealed in a week. Seven days of horrible torture which may give way into a new week of endless possibilities and an escape from Orochimaru. That thought is what kept Deidara going.

* * *

Kisame and Itachi lay across the bunk bed. Kisame's legs hanging slightly off the side whilst Itachi was mostly laying on Kisame. Both males were silent. It suited them fine, Itachi was never really a big talker and the blue haired male was happy just to be in the presence of Itachi.

Many people had to second glance when they saw the males together. Itachi, a natural beauty, sleek ebony hair, obsidian eyes which flashed crimson red when he was angry. His body was small and almost feminine and provided with the grace of a swan, gliding through the water like it was a simple as breathing. On top of his beauty he was gifted with rare intelligence. He excelled everything he ever did. Then there was Kisame, blue hair that spiked up at odd angles, glinting eyes that almost resembled a shark's. Sharp teeth that frightened many when he smiled. He had broad shoulders and an overall bulky but toned frame. His education was nearly non existent. The males were each others opposites and yet they completed each other perfectly.

"Itachi, I think it's time you tell me." Kisame mumbled out softly, leaving his eyes closed.

"Hn.." Itachi gave neither a 'yes' or a 'no' answer.

"It's been three years Itachi and two years since we've been together. You need to let it out, I can see it's eating you away." Kisame spoke louder this time, concern etching into his voice.

"Would you ever give the lives of many people, just for one soul?" Itachi replied his voice void of any emotion.

"Of course. I'd give the lives of everyone one for you Itachi."

"Don't say that so lightly. Would you give the lives of Pein and the others?"

"Ye..yes.. For you I would." Kisame answered reluctantly.

"Could you really kill them if you were asked to?" Itachi pressed.

"Itachi, why are you saying these things?" The blue haired male asked with slight pain.

"Because. I was given a choice Kisame."

"You were..told you murder your family?" Kisame replied slightly unsure.

"To keep my little brother alive."

"That's blackmail!"

"Hn. It doesn't matter what it is. I killed everyone for the sake of Sasuke. I was never close to any of my other family members. Sasuke was the only one I cared for." Itachi said softly. Making it seem like it was nothing more than an everyday occurrence.

"Who..who made you do that?" Kisame questioned angrily.

"Madara Uchiha... My grandfather." Itachi said coolly before closing his eyes, signaling the conversation was over.


	12. Avenging My Angel

Deidara awoke earlier than normal. Generally he tried to avoid leaving the cell as much as possible. Orochimaru never came after him when he was in the cell. Deidara was unsure why but he had a feeling it was something to do with Sasori. There was a reason he awoke early though. He could feel almost feel excitement. Like a child awaking on Christmas day. Today things were going to change. Today would be the day he found a way around the brick wall. The week was up.

Climbing up to the top bunk where his cellmate lay, still asleep in the early hours. Deidara stared at him intently before poking him in the face. His skin was cold but smooth; Deidara resisted the urge to run his hand down Sasori's face. Getting no reaction from the red head, Deidara poked him again with a slight frown. Still nothing. Deidara grabbed the sheet that was covering Sasori and ripped it off. Two things happened extremely fast, so fast that nothing could have prevented it. One, Sasori shot up faster than a bullet and two, Deidara fell off backwards at the shock of seeing Sasori wearing only boxers. With a large thud and groan Deidara fit the floor. His face an interesting shade of red.

Sasori's heart was beating fast. A slight blush across his pale face. He'd been having a rather, erotic dream about Deidara when he felt his sheets be ripped off and the blonde's face shocked face hovering over his before Deidara disappeared and a moment later hit the ground with a thud. Rubbing his eyes and pulling himself around to look over at the blonde in a heap on the floor. Amused and sleepy eyes watched as Deidara pulled himself up with mutters and grunts, his face red. Sasori assumed it was from embarrassing himself from the fall. His muddy eyes caught Deidara's one showing blue eye. The blonde's face went redder and he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"If you ever wake me like that again brat I won't hesitate to kill you." Sasori mumbled out sleepily.

"I think it was worse for me yeah." Deidara sulked at the pain from the fall.

"Tch whatever. What do you want brat? It better be important." The red haired replied, his voice still laced heavily with sleep.

"It's been a week Sasori yeah." Deidara stated expectantly.

"I know, but I can't do anything at this hour of the day brat."

"What are you going to do yeah?"

"You'll see later brat. Now go back to sleep." Sasori then lay back down and promptly ignored Deidara.

Deidara muttered in resignation and climbed back into his bed. Quickly falling asleep, dreaming about Sasori in only boxers and smashing down brick walls. It was Deidara who received the rude awakening this time. His sheets were ripped off and he spied an amused Sasori kneeling in front of his bed, this time wearing clothes. Deidara blushed lightly again, cursing himself for the action. Sasori ignored or didn't notice the blush and straightened up.

"Get up brat. It's time to go."

"Go? Go where yeah?" Deidara asked sleepily.

"Don't question me, just get up."

"You're so moody yeah." Deidara grumbled and rolled out of bed.

Ten minutes later and Deidara was following Sasori down towards the mess hall. He was lead over to a very full table, the males that Deidara had seen Sasori with all sat there and watched Deidara like he was the most amusing thing in the world. The red haired male took a seat and motioned Deidara to sit in the empty chair next to him. The blonde obliged and sat down.

"Stop staring at me yeah!" Deidara snapped out, annoyed with the staring.

"I fucking like him! " Hidan cried out.

"Great, another annoying shit, like Hidan wasn't bad enough." Kakuzu sighed.

"I dunno, I think he'll fit in, what do you think Itachi?" Kisame shrugged slightly before looking at Itachi.

"Hn." Was Itachi's noncommittal reply.

"If he doesn't fit in.." **"We can always eat him." **Zetsu added helpfully.

"All of you just shut up. You're giving me a headache. Your opinions don't matter so keep them to yourselves." Sasori said sourly and rubbing at his temples to prove his point.

Silence fell over the table and Deidara fidgeted uncomfortably and edged his seat closer to Sasori's. The red haired male noticed this but said nothing. Everyone looked up as Leader finally sat down at the head of the table. His face calm and calculating.

"It's nice to see you all so silent." Leader greeted them with, slight amusement playing in his eyes before he continued. "Deidara, I'd like you to join us."

"I'm not joining anything yeah. I'm not some fucking toy! Sasori you told me things would change yeah. You're a fucking liar!" Deidara glared at Sasori, his accusing eye raging with anger.

"Do not over react Deidara. This is not like Orochimaru's offer. The Akatsuki looks down on such actions. We will not harm you in any way." Leader said calmly.

"Then, why do you want me to join yeah?" Deidara asked softly, his tone of voice completely changing. Now he looked unsure. Why would anyone want him for any reason other than to be some toy?

"You are worthy to be among us. Don't take this offer lightly. You would be the first person we've asked to join since Hidan and that was last year."

"Worthy...I'm worthy yeah?" Deidara looked shocked and thoughtful. "I need time to think yeah."

"Very well. You have a week. I'm Pein, by the way. Leader of the Akatsuki."

Deidara froze, memories flashing through his mind.

_"Do you ever miss the people in your life before the streets Deidara?" Konan asked softly._

_"Not really yeah. My mother and father never wanted me yeah. I was a mistake. I had no real friends either.. Why Konan?" Deidara replied._

_"I miss someone, I think he could have been the love of my life.."_

_"Really? Who was he yeah?" The blonde boy asked with interest._

_"I grew up with him and another boy. Jiraiya used to look after us.. He was quiet and shy but he cared so much about Yahiko and me.. He was rarely ever angered but he'd fight to protect us...I loved his eyes, they would draw me in and I longed to run my hand through his spiky ginger hair. The boy had an obsession for piercings too, the older he got the more his face got covered in them." Konan said with fondness and slight sadness._

_"What happened to him yeah?"_

_"The year before I met you Jiraiya died and we were forced to leave our home. We stuck together for as long as we could...eventually Yahiko got involved with drugs and it angered him so much that he attacked Yahiko...he killed him...I don't think it was his intention, his face was so broken and he cried out so loudly...Then he fled and I never saw him again...I don't think...I don't think he's among the living anymore..." Konan whispered out, small tears dropping down her fragile face._

_"I'm sorry Konan yeah. What was his name?" Deidara said sincerely._

_"Nagato, but he preferred to be called Pein.. He named himself that because he wanted to rid Yahiko and me of all the pain in the world." A sad smile graced her face. _

Deidara studied the Leader of the Akatsuki intently. Ginger hair, piercings covering his face and those eyes that seemed to draw you in. The blonde took a deep breath.

"Nagato?" He asked quietly, ignoring the raised brows and curious gazes of the other males.

"How do you know that?!" Pein snapped out. No one in the prison knew his real name.

"Konan yeah." Deidara said softly, trying to avoid angering Pein further.

"You...you knew Konan?" Pein asked, his face softening.

"She was my best friend, my sister, my mother, my everything in a broken world on the streets yeah."

"Tell me how she is? Please...tell me she's off the streets now...that she's happy. I hurt her so bad." Pein begged slightly, despair tinting his voice.

"I..I'm sorry. I know you tried to save her from pain, but I think you made a mistake yeah. She was in love with you and you ran off. She thought you killed yourself after what happened with Yahiko yeah." Deidara told him quietly, not hiding the truth.

"She told you all this? Why are you avoiding the question? How is she?" Pein demanded, becoming desperate.

"The reason I'm in prison is because. I avenged her death yeah." Deidara said sadly, tears threatening to spill.

"Death...She's...dead?" Pein stuttered out

"The police they took her life, they took her away from me, from you...us yeah." Deidara lowered his head.

"I was living for the day when I'd see her again. I'm not going to see her again." Pein whispered out brokenly. Despair and sadness covering his face.

"I think she's in a better place now yeah. The streets were hard on her, they tore away her innocence and broke her down yeah. " Deidara said, not raising his voice. The topic was a hard one and not even the other males sitting at the table didn't dare to interfere.

"Konan. I hope you're with Yahiko and Jiraiya. Wait for me to join you." Pein bowed his head and a single tear slid down his face before looking at Deidara without shame. "Thank you Deidara."

"I didn't do anything yeah."

"You were there when I couldn't be, you avenged the death of my angel. Thank you."


	13. Right Here In My Arms

Deidara hadn't answered the question whether he'd join the Akatsuki or not but he knew he'd join and he had the feeling that Pein knew that too because the question was never brought up again. Deidara sat with the members from the Akatsuki everyday. Quickly getting to know the males. Forming bonds that would never be severed unless it was through death. He got along best with Hidan and Kisame; both males were loud and opinionated. The three of them would often strive to great lengths to annoy the more reserved and stoic members of the group Itachi, Sasori and Kakuzu. Deidara rarely saw Zetsu or Pein. The two of them only seemed to be around when there was group meeting.

Pein had made it a rule that it was forbidden to ask or talk about the conversation between himself and Deidara. Not wanting anyone delving into his past. The others followed this rule to a certain point. Or as far as obeying it whenever Pein was around. Hidan often pestered Deidara about it but the blonde kept his mouth shut, he didn't want to go into the past anymore than Pein did.

Despite now finally having somewhere he belonged, Deidara still felt like he was breaking away slowly. Constant worry and paranoia were stressing him about badly. He'd still wasn't safe from Orochimaru, he knew that. The man would often watch Deidara from across the room and lick his lips, eyes filled with lust. Though Orochimaru hadn't touched him since the day he sat down with The Akatsuki, it was just a matter of time before it happened again. The blonde had the feeling it would harsher than before for two reasons, he joined The Akatsuki instead of Orochimaru's gang and because he was half way over the brick wall. Once Orochimaru came after him again he'd be kicked off the wall and left broken and helpless at the bottom. If he wasn't safe in Akatsuki then he'd never be safe; he felt his will would be finally broken then.

Sasori slid off the bunk bed and walked out the cell. Deidara felt his heart stop, he needed Sasori around, the red haired male kept him safe from Orochimaru. Just his presence was enough to ward off the snake. Deidara's breath sharpened and panic filled his one showing eye.

"Hurry up brat." Sasori's calming voice called out.

Deidara shot up off his bed and tripped over himself to follow Sasori. As soon as Deidara joined Sasori, standing next to the red haired male. Deidara felt instantly calm and safe again. He relaxed and let a small smile play at his lips. The blonde couldn't help but smirk as the other prisoners stepped out of their way, feared looks and awe been sent there way. The prisoners that harassed Deidara so much earlier now feared and envied the blonde. Fear because Akatsuki were the strongest and most dangerous group in the prison. The only group that rivaled them was Orochimaru's who were more violent and ruthless in their actions. Many prisoners envied the members of Akatsuki, wanting to join the elite gang and gain power. Pein never allowed anyone to join if they were seeking power. In fact, Pein never let anyone join if they asked. He picked the members with the occasional help from his other members.

The blonde had always been curious to know where Sasori went during the times he disappeared for a few hours. Now he could finally found out, excitement bubbling away. There was one thing bothering him though.

"Sasori, what's Akatsuki's true purpose yeah?" Deidara asked softly.

"What makes you think it has one brat?"

"I know it does, why would Pein be so picky about his members if there wasn't a higher purpose than just been a feared gang in a prison yeah?" Deidara explained his reasoning.

"You're right brat, well done. You'll find out soon." Sasori smirked; the brat had brains, that was a shock.

"Did you just compliment me yeah?" Deidara asked with faked shock.

"No."

"Don't lie, you did too yeah!"

"If you know the answer then why did you ask me?" Sasori snapped out irritably, effectively silencing Deidara who had already turned back to his childish ways.

Sasori was frustrated to say the least. Having Deidara in the Akatsuki relived some sort of stress that was eating away at him, he could ensure Orochimaru stayed away from him now but there was still the fear that the snake would grab the blonde when no one from the gang was around. Sasori knew Orochimaru's ways, the snake wouldn't hesitate to kill Deidara now for joining his rival gang. Which now meant he had to make sure he was with the blonde every passing moment. Sasori didn't mind to start with, been around the blonde made his heart flutter and his head feel light, like there was nothing to worry about. That passed quickly though and he moved onto being frustrated and tightly wound. There was only so much time he could spend with Deidara before he'd snap. The constant talking, whining, childish actions and depressed moments the blonde spurted out towards the red haired male was just too much for him to handle.

The rare silence was music to Sasori's ears. It gave him time to think and sort out his thoughts.

"Sasori do yo-"

"Do you ever shut up? Can you please just shut your mouth for ten minutes and let me think brat." Sasori cut him off and snapped. It was like a rubber band was in his stomach; it was getting so wound up, tighter and tighter that eventually it had to snap.

"I think I figured something out Sasori yeah. The only reason you've ever showed me kindness told me to wait a week...Everything you've ever done was because you were ordered to yeah? Pein wanted me and he made you test me, learn about me. You made me suffer with Orochimaru because of some orders. I don't know what Konan saw in _Nagato_, prison's made him corrupt yeah." Deidara said bitterly, with sadness twisted in his voice as well.

Deidara didn't give Sasori a chance to reply; instead he turned and walked away from the red haired male.

Sasori stood confused. Deidara just spurted out another one of his varying emotions and then left. This is why he liked Itachi, there was no changing emotion, it was all just the same. It made it easy to be friends with the Uchiha but Deidara was different, his emotions were wild and messy. With a sinking feeling, Sasori realized that the blonde was right. Everything he did was under the order of Pein; he had no choice in it. If given the choice Sasori would have just left the blonde alone to fight with his own problems. He sighed and continued to his destination, leaving Deidara to brood or whatever he was planning to do. It was no worry to him, he didn't care what the brat did, he didn't care what happened to the brat. The clenching feeling in his stomach was back and a wave of fear washed over him, he was afraid to leave Deidara on his own, it scared him what might happen and now there was a small feeling of sadness etching away at him. He hurt Deidara, made him think he didn't care about the brat. He did care, he really did he just didn't know how to show it. Lowering his head in defeat he kept walking.

The blonde made his way back to his cell. Reaching under his pillow and grabbing a small container of pills, swallowing four of them quickly, this time no guilt came from taking them. Sasori didn't truly care about his well being it was all just a lie. Replacing the container and heading towards the bathrooms, prisoners moved out of his way at the withering glares he sent them. Arriving at the bathrooms to find three inmates still in the showers.

"Get out yeah." Deidara snapped threateningly. Enjoying the power.

The three inmates quickly left the showers, drying themselves hastily and dressing before leaving with their heads bowed in a respective manner. Once they were gone, Deidara dropped to the ground. Laying on the cold tiles and staring up at the lights. Blinking quickly and tearing his eyes away as the bright lights made his eyes water. The blonde finally stood and removed his clothes, dropping them down on the bench before standing under the shower. Turning it on, cold water hit his body, making him wince. It felt like ice was been pelted against his skin. He shivered lightly and finally the water warmed. Deidara watched the water wash down the drain pitifully. If only he could wash away so easy.

The door to the bathrooms opened and Deidara ignored it. He felt a presence behind him and he accepted his fate.

"Long time no see Orochimaru yeah."

"I know, ssuch a shame isn't it Dei? I've misssed you greatly." Orochimaru's hand snaked around Deidara's waist, pulling him into the snake.

Deidara didn't fight. There was no point in fighting anymore. Orochimaru licked Deidara's neck and pushed him face first against the shower wall. The warm water cascading off both their backs. Deidara grunted in pain as Orochimaru forced his way into the tight blonde. No preparation. It felt like his insides were been torn apart and set on fire. Struggling to keep tears out of his eyes. Thrust after thrust and the pain intensified. Leaving Deidara whimpering in pain and his legs giving way. The snake caught him and held him up, tutting lightly in his ear before thrusting violently into Deidara. Releasing his seed and stepping back from the blonde. Letting Deidara fall into a crumpled heap.

Orochimaru ignored Deidara; he washed himself in the still running water and smirked lightly. Turning the water off and turning away from the blonde who was whimpering and bleeding on the bathroom floor. As soon as the snake turned away his face was whipped back around. The snake turned back around, eyes flashing with rage and spying a pissed off red haired male, anger fuming off him.

"My my Sasori, you're certainly anger tonight aren't you..."

"Stay the fuck away from Deidara."

"But he's just so delicious. Almost like you and Hidan but so much better."

Sasori sprung forward, fist out and delivered another punch, aiming for the face, expecting to be block so he swung his other fist out and caught Orochimaru in the stomach. Sasori's small height worked in advantage as he quickly dodged all of Orochimaru's attacks. The small lithe red head attacked Orochimaru viciously. Taking all his anger out on Orochimaru, it was his fault Deidara was going through this, it's his fault Deidara was moody, it's his fault Hidan suffered, it's his fault he suffered. Orochimaru was a vile creature. He didn't even deserve to be called human. He was disgusting vile filth that should be eliminated. The only reason he was still alive is because Pein forbid them from killing the snake. It angered Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu to no end. They wanted nothing more than to kill the vile snake who caused so much harm.

Orochimaru spat out blood and breathed heavily. Eying Sasori cautiously. The red haired male rushed forward again, grabbing hold of one of Orochimaru's arms. Ripping it back and then pulling down quickly, a sickening crack echoed out and the snake cried out in pain at having his arm broken. Sasori darted around and snapped his other arm with the same sickening crack. Sasori wasn't affected though; he was reveling in the snake's pain. Pein never said they couldn't hurt him..

"Get out. If you ever go near Deidara again, I will kill you." Sasori said coolly. If he didn't stop now he wouldn't be able to stop himself from killing the man.

Orochimaru nodded hastily and fled from the bathroom, his arms hanging useless at his side. Sasori turned back to Deidara who had small tears running down his face yet an eerily blank expression on his face. The red head walked towards him carefully. Trying not to started Deidara. Picking up the naked and bleeding male tenderly. Sasori attempted to get Deidara to stand on his own; to wash off Orochimaru's seed and the blood but the blonde had no will to stand on his own. Sasori sighed and sat Deidara down again, taking off his own clothes and turning the taps on. Once the water was at a reasonable temperature he picked Deidara up again and helped the blonde stand, blushing lightly as he helped wash the broken blonde. The only sound in the room was the soft noise as the water fell against the two bodies. It was so quiet but Sasori felt deafened, his whole being screaming at him for been so close to the naked blonde, so many images flashing through his head. Ignoring all his thoughts he turned the water off and carried Deidara over to the bench where their clothes and one towel lay.

Sasori dried the blonde carefully who still showed no emotion, his blank face was starting to worry Sasori. The red haired male tried the top half of Deidara successfully then blushed at having to dry the blonde's legs. Refusing to acknowledge his heated face he quickly dried Deidara's legs and then shoved the clothes onto the blonde unceremoniously. Sasori dried and dressed himself quickly. Turning back to Deidara who still gazed blankly ahead.

The red haired male picked up Deidara once again, glad that even though he was slightly shorter than the blonde, Deidara was light and easy to carry. Looking down at Deidara with a saddened expression.

"Pein may have ordered me to find out information about you and to make you suffer with Orochimaru, but the rest was my own actions. I care for you Deidara." Sasori murmured out quietly, gaining no real reaction from Deidara except a slight flicker of his blue eye. Sasori sighed and continued. "I...love you brat."

The blonde's blue eye met Sasori's.

"I love you too. Sasori Danna yeah." Deidara murmured out quietly, his blank gaze now broken.

"Danna?" Sasori raised a brow in amusement.

"You saved me yeah. I look up to you. So you're like my Danna yeah." Deidara whispered out sleepily. His eyes drifting shut.

Deidara found his way past the brick wall. It was so simple now; he didn't know how he couldn't see the solution before. The blonde looked up at the menacing brick well and grabbed Sasori's hand who easily pulled the blonde up. The two males climbed off the wall onto the other side where there were endless possibilities and chances. Deidara looked back and found the wall was nothing more than a crumbled heap now. He had found his way.


End file.
